


The Umbrian Demi-God

by FamousFox13



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Small bit of an Au, Some changes in story, Yaoi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: My name is Damian, Damian Umbra and before the class field trip I was as normal as you can get. If normal means, that my mother Is a witch so is my aunt, my uncle is in debt to my other uncle who is a weapons maker and a bar owner, did I mention that the Greek gods are real and it turns out I am the son of one of them? Oh, and did I forget to mention that I have the forces of Heaven after my soul? How about I just tell you my life story and we see how it goes from there, now if the words of my mother Let's Dance Boys!





	1. Chapter 01.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bayonetta or Percy Jackson

**The Umbrian Demigod**

 

**Chapter 01.**

 

“ _Get up! Cause ya can’t stop! 24 hours Almost gone. Get Up, Don't sit there, Get Up If you wanna get there, Clocks don't stop and Time won't wait-!”_

 

The song Get up by Mary Mary played, blaring loudly in a bedroom belonging to a sleeping teen. Said teen groaned, his hand shooting outwards towards the alarm to turn it off, he didn’t want to get up, it was too early into the morning for him and he wasn’t in the mood to wake up. His eyes slowly closed, wanting to let himself drift back into blissful peace. “Kid? Hey kid! I know you're awake.” His eyes screwed shut, scrunching up tight in an attempt to stay asleep. “Get up kid! I’m not gonna ask you again.” The voice demanded, making the teen growl as he grabbed his blanket and covered his head. “Kid, I am warning you I will make you get out of that bed.” The teen didn’t budge.

 

“Fine, you asked for this.” And then, there was silence, making the teen smile as he once more tired to resume going back to sleep. “ **Wake up!”** From the door that opened up into the teens room a shock wave ripples through the air shaking the entire room and causing the bed itself to shake as the shock wave, launched the sleeping teen out of his bed scattering his pillows and blankets while the teen himself flipped through the air and landed on his feet.

 

“Alright, Alright.” Yawned the teen, doing a few small stretches to work the kinks out of his body. The teen, was a male a 12 year old boy. He has hair as black as pitch he wears it in a single ponytail that stops in the center of his back, eyes that are a a shade of grayish black, he is lean athletic figure, streamlined would be the right word to describe him as he is not big nor does he have muscles that bulge like a bodybuilder, but he is built.

 

He has smooth nearly flawless pale skin that would have been mistaken for snow white in color. He has tribal like tattoos along his body, that run along his arms, legs, along his back over his shoulders to his chest and down a long his back to where they stopped just above his noticeably rather round, tremendous and bulbous buttocks.

 

This young man was Damian, Damian Umbra. A young man who lived in the apartment above his uncle’s bar. He had been living there for quite sometime now along with his mother, and his aunt who would occasionally come and drop by, mostly for his birthdays, and holidays and occasionally to help him learning about his family’s history. When his mother and aunt went to work, Damian would stay with his uncle who would have the young man work on his family history, help him in his work out to keep him in shape, along with helping his other uncle keep track of all the business information from the various jobs his mother did.

 

**~Bayonetta OST: The Gates Of Hell~**

 

Walking downstairs he entered his uncle's bar, the soft sounds of his uncle’s record player played his favorite song. “Morning Uncle Rodin.” Damian smiled, sliding into one of the bar stools and leaning on the counter. “You know, there are much more kinder, and safer ways to wake someone up.” Hummed Damian. “Ways, that don’t involve literally forcing a person out of bed with a scream.”

 

Damian’s uncle chuckled. “And yet, it's the only way to get a spoiled brat like you out of bed.” Rodin was in a word intimidating, as he is a tall, well-built African American male. Wearing a long black open robe with a kimono like collar and an obi like belt. He also wears yellow leather pants with knee pads, and wears the same black combat boots but with shoelaces tied. In both games, he is seen wearing four golden rings and bracelet in his left, and four silver rings and a bracelet in his right hand. And a golden necklace with a round golden pendant with a silver adornment, and tribal like tattoos on his head and both arms.

 

“Me? A spoiled brat?” Chided Damian with a coy like grin on his face. “Now uncle, you of all people should know I am anything but a spoiled brat.” He smirked. “After all, I work just as hard as anyone and even mummy and auntie are proud of my accomplishments.” And that was true, compared to most of his other classmates at his school Damian was considered a star student, as even some of his teachers had even told his mother he could have graduated early if he wanted to, but Damian simply chose not to.

 

“Say what you will, your still a spoiled brat in my eyes.” Rodin said tapping at his sunglasses making Damian pout. “Now don’t you think you should get going? You do have that field trip to you the museum, and last time I checked your mama wanted me to make sure you got there on time.”

 

Yancy Academy is the private boarding school that Damian attended, as it was the school that was recommended for him. Despite the fact it was a boarding school, Damian’s mother had told the school her son would be living close to the school as she didn’t want him living on the campus, to this day Damian still didn’t know why his mother wanted him to live with his uncle instead of on campus or even why the school's headmaster agreed in the first place.

 

“I’m going I’m going.” Huffed Damian, as he adjusted his outfit. Damian wore a short sleeve collared white button up shirt, over it was a sleeveless black polo sweater vest, a pair of black jeans with silver studs on the back pockets and a pair of black air Jordan’s. While a pair of glasses that have the design of butterfly wings close to the lenses covered his eyes.  “I have perfect attendance uncle.” Smirked the teen, as he adjusted his glasses. “I’m never late.” Bidding his uncle a fond farewell, he grabbed his backpack and made to leave the bar.

 

“Damian.” Turning around Damian’s hands shot up, catching the two M1911 pistols that his uncle tossed at him. “Don’t forget your protection.”

 

“Now uncle, this is cheeky.” Purred Damian. “Throwing me these cheap toys, you and I both know I hate it when my toys break.” His tongue swiped across his lips. “When do I get my new play things~”

 

“Heheheheh, you’ll get your new toys soon. Now get going, I gotta open up soon and you being here will cause problems.” Sticking his tongue out at Rodin, Damian walked over towards a glowing red portal standing in the center he gave Rodin a salute and was gone in a flash of purple energy.

 

**~End OST~**

 

**~Scene Break: Manhattan Metropolitan Museum of Art~**

 

To say Damian was bored was an understatement, he was completely and utterly bored. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in the lesson that was going on, it was more along the lines of the fact he wasn’t interested in learning about the gods. Damian wasn’t an atheist, he just simply didn’t care for them, as he found no reason to like the Greek fraction of gods as from their history he could tell right away that there was so much wrong with them that they just reached the top of Damian’s shit list, right up there with the current pain in his and his friends  neck.

 

“I’d wish she’d shut up.” Whispered one of the boys to Damian’s right. The boy was a young man, with disheveled, jet black hair, swept to one side as if he just gotten a walk to the beach and bright sea-green eyes. When compared to Damian the boy was average at best, as aside from his eyes and hair he didn’t have any other more noticeable features. This was one of Damian’s friends Percy Jackson.

 

“C-come on Percy just t-try and ignore it.” Said the second boy to Damian’s left. The other boy was Caucasian skinned male, with curly brown hair, brown eyes, using a pair of crutches to be able to walk. This was Grover Underwood, Damian’s second friend and Percy’s friend.

 

“You know I can’t stand her Grover.” Percy said looking back at the one who was doing all the talking, the person in question was a girl this girl was Nancy Bobofit. Nancy is a girl with curly red hair, orange freckles, which Percy and Damian describes. "Looks like they were sprayed on with liquid Cheetos" and crooked teeth. She was always trying to get Percy in trouble whenever she could and always succeeded.

 

Of course, when Damian came into the picture she found herself being the one to get into trouble. Any pranks she tried to pull, were all turned against her or towards the teachers which earned her a lot of detention. Since then, she had become wary of messing with Percy or Grover when Damian was around, of course she didn’t seem to care when her favorite teacher Mrs. Dodds was around as the old woman seem to love seeing the girl mess with and bully the other students.

 

Rolling his eyes and deflecting another spit wad, Damian turned his attention back towards their teacher Mr. Brunner who was leading their little group along on the tour, guiding the students through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues, and glass cases full of ancient Greek and Roman pottery.

 

He gathered them around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top and started telling the class how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about twelve to thirteen years old. He told the class about the carvings on the sides. The whole time, Damian noticed that the math teacher Mrs. Dodds, was giving Percy the evil eye something she had been doing a lot of recently and it confused the three boys. Outside of not passing his last math test, Percy hadn’t really done anything to earn the teachers ire.

 

As Mr. Brunner continued to give his small talk about the art of the Greek and the Roman gods, Damian went back to tuning him out. Like during his class, Damian found himself caring very little about the Greek gods, as far as he was concerned the gods more specially the Greek gods are selfish, self centered, egotistical, arrogant, lazy, and all around manipulative bastards. All the stores he had read, the tales of the so called great Greek heroes, to him they were nothing more than the Greeks attempts at trying to make themselves look better in the eyes of the people. But to Damian? They weren’t.

 

So lost in through the never noticed that Nancy had started snickering about some naked guy on the stele, nor did he seem to hear and Percy when he finally snapped at her and said, "Will you do us all a favor and keep your shut up!"

 

Sadly for Percy, his whisper wasn’t as quiet as he had hoped. The entire class began to snicker and laugh while the green eyed boy had started to blush in embarrassment. “Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said, stopping his story to get the class to settle down. "Did you have a comment?"

 

Percy looked down at the floor, unable to look his teacher in the face. “No sir.”

 

Giving his student a pointed look, he motioned towards the painting that they were standing before. “The perhaps you would care to tell us what this picture represents?”

 

Percy’s cheeks burned once more as he looked at the painting. He knew he should have paid more attention to the stores in class, but he couldn’t help it they always somehow managed to put him to sleep. He looked over at Damian, shooting him a pleading look asking him to help him out.

 

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, he knew he should have made Percy study more when it came to the lessons they had in class. He knew he should have recorded it for him, just so the boy would have been ready for this trip. “ _You, are so gonna pay for this Percy._ The carving.” Damian said drawing the attention to himself. “Represents Kronos the Crooked One, eating his own children. The reason why he did that is shortly after castrating and murdering his father Ouranos, his father the first Lord of the Sky cursed him, telling him that his children would destroy him and take over just like he was. And sure, enough Ouranos was right on the dot, Kronos married his sister Rhea, and shortly after Hestia was born, he devoured her. And this process continued, all the way up until Zeus, which his wife Rhea sent Zeus away and in his place feed Kronos a bunch of rocks.” Damian sighed placing in hand on his hip.

 

“Honestly, how stupid do you have to be to confuse a rock for a baby?” He asked looking at the picture. “Was he so high in his own power that he couldn’t think. ‘Oh wow, this new one taste a little bit too crunch?’ I mean really.” Shaking his head he sighed. “Anyway, Rhea brought her newborn son to Gaia who raised him and taught him how to fight. Zeus years later disguised as a jester, began to entertain the Titans and one night after placing most of the Titans under sleeping spells. He fed his own father a mixture of mustard and wine which caused the Titan to vomit up his other children. Together with their siblings, they were able to turn the tide of war and ultimately defeat the Titans. And Zeus using the same scythe that Kronos use to chop his own father to pieces, Zeus did the exact same thing and scattered his father's remains in the deepest part of Tartarus." Damian finished.

 

Mr. Brunner gave Damian a look of pride and approval. "Very impressive, Mr. Umbra.” The teacher praised his student. “Now, if only the rest of you paid that much attention in class as much as Mr. Umbra here.” He said looking at some of the other students with disappointed looks.

 

At the back of the group, Nancy mumbled to her friends, "Like we are going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'"

 

“And why, Mr. Umbra," Chiron said, "to paraphrase Miss. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" "Busted," Grover mumbled. "Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter than her dark red hair.

 

Damian hummed in response, why would any of this be important in real life. “So we don’t make the same mistakes as those idiots that are called gods.” He said bluntly. “I mean really all of them have done some really stupid, ludicrously, borderline insane things and they expect everything to go over well? Then the gods are as stupid as they look.” He said all with an innocent smile.

 

There was a crack of thunder heard from outside, but no one side from Mr. Brunner, Grover, and Mrs. Dodds had looks of concern or amusement. see." Mr. Brunner coughed, as he looked out a nearby window. "It's lunchtime. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

 

**~Scene Break: During Lunch~**

 

The class drifted off, as lunch played out. Separating into groups, upon getting their lunch and moved to sit on the front stairs of the museum, where they could watch the cars go by along with the occasional traffic jam from the lunch rush. Up above, storm clouds were brewing, thunder rolled across the sky and yet there was no lightning to accompany it. Watching the clouds, Damian frowned. It had been a while, but he had been keeping track of the weather and he was finding it odd how with the growing cloud cover, and all the thunder there was no lightning in sight.

 

Mr. Brunner had parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He was eating celery, while reading a paperback novel. A red umbrella, was sticking up from the back of his chair, it almost looked like he was at a motorized café table.

 

Damian, Percy, and Grover were sitting on the edge of the fountain, away from the other students. “Mind if I, have your apples?” Grover asked his two friends. Both Damian and Percy nodded, passing their friend their apples. But, before he could even take a bite, Nancy and her brutes she called friends appeared in front of them. Percy shot her a scowl, and she gave him a smirk right as she dumped her half-lunch into Grover’s lap.

 

“Oops.” She grinned, looking right at Percy showing off her crooked Cheeto stained teeth. “Did I do that? So sorry.”

 

“You.” Percy growled, his hands balling up into fist. He wanted to punch her in her face, he wanted to make her pay for doing what she had just done.

 

“Percy, it’s alright.” Grover said, trying to keep his friend calm. “It’s nothing, that I can’t just clean up.”

“Yeah.” smirked Nancy, her hands on her hips lips pulled back into a mean looking grin. “Listen to your boyfriend Percy.” Her two friends crackled, like a pair of hags behind her.

 

Damian rolled his eyes, “Honestly.” He said adjusting his glasses, as he drew attention to himself. “It amazes me, how you can mock someone for having a boyfriend Nancy.” He said. “After all, If I recall you had to give up your V-card to pass last semester did you not?” It sounded like an innocent question, but the smile on his face was anything but innocent.

 

A few students, who had heard Damian started snickering, giggling, or chuckling at his comment/burn. “And, when was the last time you brushed your teeth?” Damian asked. “Honestly, I would think you were using toothpaste not cheeto paste. No guy, or girl wants to kiss someone who’s breath smells like stale cheetos.” If they were laughing before, the students were dying.

 

Nancy, was flushed with rage and anger, he teeth grinding together so loud that everyone could hear something chip. “At least I know my parents!” She snapped, glaring at Damian and Percy. “Last I checked, I actually have a dad! Unlike you two! What? Did your dad’s decide that your moms were only good for a one night stand and then up and leave?” It got real quiet. “Guess that makes your moms nothing more than a pair o-”

 

**Splash!**

 

No one knew what happened, no one was sure how it happened. One moment, Nancy was standing there in front of them, and then next she was suddenly sitting in the fountain. “It was Percy!” She snapped, pointing right at Percy. “He pushed me! He pushed me into the fountain!”

 

The students were whispering among themselves, looking at the scene before them.

 

“Did you see it?”

“The water! It was like it just-”

 

“Reached up and grabbed her!”

 

Mrs. Dodds seemed to almost materialized next to Percy and Grover, clamping her hand down on Percy’s shoulder almost making him jump out of his skin. “Now honey, come with me.”

 

“Wait!” Grover yelled. “It wasn’t Percy! It was me! I pushed her.” This only got him a glare, one that had Grover cowering back in fear and trembling.

 

“I don't think so, Mr. Underwood.” she said.

 

“B-But!”

 

“You. Will. Stay. Here.”

 

Grover looked at Percy, a look that just screamed desperation. He was begging, no pleading with Percy to let him take his place, but he was waved off. “Don't worry Grover, I can handle it.” he said patting him on his shoulder as he and Mrs. Dodds walked off into the museum.

 

“This..this is bad! Bad, bad, bad.” Grover said, his hands playing with his shirt, as he bit his lip. “Damian, this isn’t good, we need to do something.” There was no answer. “Damian?” Grover turned, expecting to see his other friend only to see that he was gone.

 

**~With Damian~**

 

Damian wasn’t normally one to stick his nose into other peoples business. But, having seen the way that Mrs. Dodds had been looking at Percy, along with the strange feeling he had gotten from her he couldn’t help himself. So, when no one was looking he had slipped off after the two of them into the museum. “Now.” He said, as he looked around the many different exhibits. “Where, would a mean old teacher like her take someone like Percy?” He wondered. As if fate was smiling at him, Damian heard a loud scream of fear. “Well, simply follow the screams of fear.” He said making his way towards the origin of the scream which happened to be the hall where the Olympian statues were. As he entered, Percy ran right out and into him.

 

“What? Damian?!” Percy cried out, before blinking and grabbing his hand and made to run. “Come on, we need to run!”

 

“Percy, what in the name of chaos do we need to run from-”

 

“ **Where is it?!”** A deep, scratchy voice called out. Looking towards where the voice came from, Damian spotted what looked to be a leathery bat-like human hybrid with sharp eyes as black as coal, greyish colored skin with sharp teeth, and talon like claws.  “ **Give it to me! Give it to me now!”** The creature roared, as it flew down towards Percy its talons gleaming and aiming to kill him, had Damian not grabbed him and pulled him out of the way.

 

“What is that?” Damian asked, as he was both intrigued and a tad bit disgusted by how the thing looked. “And, where did it come from?”

 

“I-I don't know! Mrs. Dodds took me in here and she just started sprouting out a bunch of stuff! She kept asking, ‘where is it?’ and ‘we know you have it! Give it to me!’ and then she turned into that thing!” Was Percy’s panicked response.

 

“ _That_ is Mrs. Dodds?” Damian asked, raising his eyebrow as he took another look at the creature. “Well, I knew she was a bit ugly to look at but this is a bit much.” He said, not scared of their now monster of a teacher. He watched, as she did a complete circle round and came flying back right at them. “Right, well this has gone on long enough.”

 

“Gone on? Damian, what are you-”

 

**Bang! Bang!**

 

There was the sound of gun fire, and Mrs. Dodds screaming in pain as she clutched her left shoulder that was currently bleeding from the two bullets that had shot clear through her shoulder. “Well, now this is surprise.” Percy looked, and saw Damian was holding two M1911 pistols. “And, here I thought only those rats with things could be hurt by my bullets.” He smirked, using the barrel of one of his guns to adjust his glasses.

 

“D-Damian? What? How? When?”

 

“In order, their guns, I brought them, as for the when. That’s a story for another time. Now, I suggest you stand to the side this party is just getting started.”

 

Screeching in anger, Mrs. Dodds flapped her wings and flew at them once more, coming in for another slash, but Damian was ready for her. Tossing his guns up, he kicked off the ground, avoiding her claws and flipped around catching his guns on the back of his shoes the barrels pointed downward and the handles outward. He managed, to use his legs to wrap around her head and with sheer lower body strength spun around before tossing Mrs. Dodds aside, kicking the air multiple times and sending a flurry of bullets after her with each kick.

 

Recovering mid air, Mrs. Dodds  saw the storm of bullets coming a mile away. Narrowing her eyes, she bobbed and weaved her way through them, knowing that they could hurt her she wouldn’t let herself be hurt by the bullets again. Flying around the storm, she flew right at Damian who landed on the ground, flying right at him she pulled her hand back letting her talons extend before attacking Damian from above. Smiling, the bespectacled teen chat wheeled to the side avoiding her claws as they stabbed into the ground. “Missed me.” Roaring, she tore her claws from the floor pulling up a small stone that shattered as she flexed her fingers letting the dust fall to the ground and she lunged once more.

 

“Miss me.”

 

“Missed again.”

 

“Aw, so close.”

 

“Come on, you want to touch me?” taunted Damián, as he continued to skillfully evade Mrs. Dodds attacks. “Come on, can’t you at least scratch me? Give me something exciting?” Avoiding another strike, the dark haired youth merely twisted his body and launched a reverse heel kick, one which Mrs. Dodds dodged but was once more hit by the bullets that fired off from the guns on his feet, only two managing to nick her person. Smirking, Damian charged towards Mrs. Dodds only to slide heel first up to her forcing her to jump into the air and flap her wings to avoid more bullets. This was Damian’s plan, as he popped up with shocking speeds and launched a devastating attack with his knee to her face sending her flying back across the room.

 

Landing on the ground, Damian smirked. “Well, I have to admit this is much better than fighting those dummies uncle animates for me.” He said, dusting himself off. “Though, I was expecting a bit more of a challenge.”

 

“W-what the hell is going on?!” It was then, that Damian remembered that Percy was still in the room the entire time. “D-Damina! H-How did you? The guns?! A-and Mrs. Dodds! How?! What?! I-I.” The poor boy, looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown.

 

“Right, Percy let me explain-” Just as Damian, began to speak Mrs. Dodds flew high into the air, angrier than ever before. But, things only got more strange as Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery holding two objects.

 

“What ho, Percy! What ho, Damian!” He shouted, tossing the two objects towards the duo. Mrs. Dodds roared, lunging at the boys forcing them to dodge her while catching the objects. For Percy, it was a pen but when he touched it the pen changed into a sword. It was a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. Where Percy’s was a sword, Damian’s was something else entirely. The object that Damian caught, was a small charm in the form of a scythe, but when he caught it changed it showed what it really looked like.

 

The handle of the scythe, is long, pitch black, and curved. There are two small, gold rings near the top of the handle. There is a small, black section at the base of the handle, and an equally small, gold section just above that. The main blade is curved, and crimson red. The same color as freshly spilled blood, and it has black under edges. There is another vaguely oval-shaped blade attached to the top of the handle. This smaller blade is also crimson with black edges. The two blades are connected by a cross shape that resembles the top half of an upside down cross that is black with gold and dark crimson red edges. Looking at his weapon, Damian’s eyes gleamed with a deep purple glow causing the switch to gain the same glow around it. “Well, now this is gonna be fun.”

 

“ **Die! Honeys!”** Mrs. Dodds snarled, as he flew towards them her talons gleaming as she was sick and tired of all of this and was ready to tear both boys apart.

 

“Percy, when I give you the signal I want you to swing.” Damian said, as he took a low stance. His eyes, gleaming with a purple light as the blade of his scythe gained a purplish hue. They boy waited, and just as Mrs. Dodds flew right at them, talons gleaming in the light. Right as she got close, Damian launched himself into the air. “Percy, now!” With a yell, Percy swung his sword right at Mrs. Dodds, at the same time she had tried to dodge, but Percy’s swing was so wide that his blade manage to pass clean through her arms as if she was made of water.

 

Mrs. Dodds’s arms, exploded into a pile of golden powder. She howled in anger at the loss of her arms, her wings flapping rapidly as she tried to ignore the pain to keep herself a float in the air. Damian, hand landed vertically on the wall and pushed off moving like a blur through the air as he flew across the open space and catches her neck with his blade. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, as he caught a glimpse of her looking at him from the corner of her eyes. “You always were a terrible teacher.” He whispered, right before time resumed and he flew by his blade passing through her neck and she exploded much like her arms into a shower of golden dust, vaporized on the spot leaving behind the smell of sulfur and a dying screech in her wake.

 

“Well, that raps that up doesn’t it.” Damian asked, leaning on his newly gained scythe. “Though, I don’t know how we’re going to explain all this to the clean up cre-“ Damian blinked, when he saw the damage that had been done to the room was undone, even the hole that Mrs. Dodds has created from her punch was gone. “The hell?”

 

It was then, Damian and Percy realized that they stood in the Museum, just the two of them. Mr. Brunner, nowhere in sight. Another strange thing, was that Percy was not holding the sword he had just used but he was now holding a ball point pen while Damian found the scythe that he had been holding had returned to its charm like form.

 

“What the fuck just hap-“ Damian silenced Percy, grabbing him by his hand and dragging him out of the room.

 

**~Scene Break: Back Outside~**

 

When they arrived back outside, It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her sim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends until she saw Percy and said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

 

Damian raised an eyebrow, while Percy blinked. "Who?"

 

"Our teacher. Duh!"

 

He blinked once more, then turned towards Damian. "Do you, have any idea what she's talking about?" Percy asked.

 

Damian pressed a finger to his chin. “I haven’t the foggiest.” He shrugged. “Come, let’s see if Grover knows anything.”

 

Making their way over towards Grover, Percy straight out asked him what was going on. At first Grover paused, and asked without looking them their eyes, "Who?"

 

"Not funny, man," Percy said. This is serious."

 

Thunder boomed overhead.

 

"Come on, Percy, let's ask Mr. Brunner," Damian said.

 

Mr. Brunner was sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. He looked up, a little distracted, when Damian and Percy approached him. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please, bring your own writing utensils in the future Mr. Jackson.” He turned towards Damian, holding his hand out. “And, Mr. Umbra if you would kindly return that Charm I do believe another student is looking for it.”

 

Damian smirked, holding up his hands showing that the charm wasn’t in his hand. “Sorry, no clue what your talking about teach.” He even turned out his pockets. “I don’t have this so called charm your talking about.” Mr. Brunner was looking him in his eyes, and Damian didn’t shy away. Neither one giving an inch, wanting to see which one would crack first.

 

It was Mr. Brunner. “I see.” He said.

 

“Sir," Percy said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"

 

He stared at Percy blankly. "Who?"

 

"Come now, Mr. Brunner," Damian said, "Mrs. Dodds. The Pre-Algebra teacher who is also chaperoning this class."

 

Mr. Brunner frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concern. "Percy, Damian, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you two feeling alright?"

 

Percy went to speak, but once more Damian stopped him from talking. “We’re fine, I guess we're just a bit tired from the trip.” He smiled. “We’ll be going now.” He said, leading Percy away from their teacher his smile slowly changing to a smirk. ‘ _Things, are starting to get interesting.’_

 


	2. Chapter 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events at the museum, Damian and Percy find themselves with questions Percy more so as Damian decides to confront his uncle on the subject and he gets a few answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or Bayonetta

**Chapter 02.**

****

One thing that Damian really hated was being questioned. Something about having someone in his personal space, asking questions to get all sorts of personal and private information was a pet peeve and if a person pressed that button enough, Damian would show them why you don’t fuck with him. And, it seemed like Percy was the one to be pressing that button because as soon as they got back to the school Percy dragged him to his dorm and began demanding answers. 

****

Of course, Damian had managed to “convince” Percy to calm down-more like he pulled out his gun and threatened to shoot Percy where the sun don’t shine if he didn’t stop demanding things from him. So, Damian had made up a little story about his uncle being a retired Hitman who had decided to show him a few tricks to keep himself in case someone would try and attack him. At first, Percy started to deny him, but when Damian managed to shoot three targets in a row without looking and only using his feet he started to believe.  Sadly, it seemed that Percy started seeing Damian as if he was a badass in disguise. At first it was interesting, but then it got annoying to the fact, Damian pimped slapped Percy in the back of the head. Even with that resolved, it only lead to them knowing one thing. The fight with Mrs. Dodds really happened. Which is good, because the rest of the students were convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom they have never seen before until she got on their bus at the end of the field trip—been their pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.

****

Now, one would think the boys would be on the same page and start asking questions. No they weren’t, in fact Damian seemed content in letting everyone believe that Mrs. Kerr was their teacher whereas every so often Percy would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if they could trip them up, but they would just stare at Percy like they he was a psycho. Grover couldn't fool them, though. When Percy mention the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist, which Damian recognize as lying but he didn’t call the crippled boy out on it ...not yet at least. 

****

One thing was certain: Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum. Things only got weirder from then on, with the  freak weather continued, which didn't help Percy's mood—which had been worsening since the incident. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in their dorm. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events they studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.

****

Percy started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. His grades slipped from Ds to Fs. Damian, on the other hand, wasn’t bothered by the freak weather and kept his grades at their usual an A + average. And, Percy got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends and was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Finally, when their English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked Percy for a millionth time why he was too lazy to study for a spelling test, he snapped. Percy called him an old sot. The headmaster made it official after that, Percy wasn't invited back to Yancy Academy next year. He didn't mind. Most of the teachers there were pathetic for not knowing how to take care of a kid with ADHD and Dyslexia.

****

There were a few things he would miss; Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. Percy worried how he'd survived the next year without him being there to back him up. Damian had told Percy to relax, after all Damian had earned himself a rep for being one of the most vicious students. Damian didn’t need to get physical with a person, all he needed were his words as his tongue was as sharp if a blade and cut deeper than anyone thought it would. 

****

Percy would also miss Mr. Brunner's Latin Class. It was the only class where the teacher made learning interesting. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test Percy studied for. That evening, Grover has gone out on a walk so Damian had called his uncle telling him he was gonna be late to get home as he had decided to stay after to study. Finally after so many hours of trying to study, Percy threw his Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across the dorm room. "Goodness Percy, what did the book do to you?" Damian responded. “Don’t you know you should treat your books with care?” 

****

"I give up! There's no way I'm going to be ready!" Percy bemoaned, "How am I supposed to know the difference between Polydectes and Polydeuces, or Chiron and Charon."

****

"Well for one thing, Chiron with an 'I' is a centaur, and Charon with an 'A' is a servant of Hades," Damian said as if he were a teacher lecturing to a little kid. “And the second is that, King Polydectes was the ruler of the island of Seriphos. Where as, Polydeuces was the twin half brother of Castor. Castor was the mortal son of Tyndareus, the king of Sparta, while Pollux was the divine son of Zeus.” He rolled his eyes. “Once again, another display that shows the so called gods can’t keep shit in their pants.”  Once more thunder boomed, causing the building to shake but there was nothing more after that. 

****

Percy glared at Damian as the dark haired shot him a teasing smirk which didn't ease Percy's glare. “Come now Percy, you should be used to me teasing you by now.” 

****

“This coming from the guy who's passing with flying colors and is favored by the teachers.” Damian hid a smirk behind his book, Percy thought he was favored but in truth he scared the teachers with how easily he could tear them down and there wasn’t a damn thing they could do. After all, how embarrassing would it be to tell your boss a student had told you off and did a better job teaching then they did.  “What can I say, my aunt told me that to be the best you’ve got to work hard and outdo everyone.” 

****

"Whatever!" Percy mumbled as he picked up his mythology book.

****

Damian giggles, placing his book mark in the center of the page and closed his book "Well, if you really want to pass the class, why don't you ask Mr. Brunner for help?" 

****

Percy paused. "You think he'll be willing to help me?"

****

Damian gave him a flat look. “Percy, you’re practically his favorite student.” The look changed to an impish grin. “Why, I bet if he wasn’t confined to that wheelchair he’d give you some _extra credit_ lessons.” Percy’s cheeks burned as he threw his book at Damian. 

****

“Knock it off with that stuff.” He huffed, if there was one thing that everyone in the school knew it was that Damian had no issue exploring his sexuality, either flirting with girls, or teasing the boys, he knew he owned it and he let everyone know it. “Besides, I-I don’t swing that way.” 

****

Damian’s grin never fell from his face. “You say that, but trust me dearie I know what I’m talking about.” He adjusted his glasses, the lenses gleaming in the rooms light. “And you say you don’t, but give it one and you’ll see.” He stood up, dusting himself off. “Now come on, let’s go see your favorite teacher.” He ducked to avoid getting his by Percy’s math book. 

****

They walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. They were three steps from the door handle when they heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice inside was definitely Grover's said "… worried about Damian and Percy, sir." Percy was frozen while Damian quirked his eyebrow. Not everyday they hear their friend talk about them behind their backs. So they inched closer. "…alone this summer," Grover said. "I mean, a Kindly One in school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"

****

"We would only make matters worse by rushing Percy," Mr. Brunner said, "We need the boy to mature more."

****

“But what about Damian?” Grover asked. “H-he saw her!” 

****

“Damian-is a mysterious one. He's arrogant and cocky, but at the same time—I can't place my finger on it. He just doesn't seem like the others. I think it's best for now that we wait and see with him." Damian pouted, him? Arrogant? There was nothing wrong with being confident in his abilities and knowing that he was skilled. 

****

But they may not have time. Especially Percy. The summer solstice deadline—"

****

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let Percy enjoy his ignorance while he still can, and keep Damian in the dark as long as possible," Chiron said.

****

"Sir, they saw her…"

****

"Their imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convinced them that."

****

"Sir, I… I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

****

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Damian alive until next fall—"

****

Percy's mythology dropped out of his hand and hit the floor with a thud.

****

Mr. Brunner went silent.

****

Damian muttered some incoherent words, as he snatched up Percy's textbook, and literally dragged his friend down the hall into the nearest door and slipped inside.

****

A few seconds later they heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside the door. A large dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.

****

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

****

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn…"

****

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

****

"Don't remind me."

****

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.

****

Damian and Percy stayed in the office, the silence almost suffocating them. But after a moment, they slipped out into the hallway and made their way back up to the dorm.

****

Once they were inside, they found Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.

****

"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"

****

"As ready as I can be," Damian responded, "Don't know about Percy though, he's still getting names mixed up."

****

Instead of glaring at Damian , Percy grunted.

****

"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"

****

"Just… tired."

****

“Well, the both of you get some rest the test is tomorrow and we’ll need to be as fresh as possible to pass.” Damian said collecting his books and placing them into his bag. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” 

****

Walking out of the room and down the hall, Damian found the exit and walked out and as soon as he did he was engulfed in a purple light. 

****

**~Scene Break: Rodin’s Bar: OST Gates of Hell~**

****

Appearing in a flash of purple, Damian placed his bag on the hook for coats making his way towards the counter. “Something on your mind?” Rodin commented. “I take it something to do with the weather.” Damian could always count on his uncle to know what was up. 

****

“Indeed, and not only that but it is tied in to what had happened at the museum.” Damian had told his uncle what had happened, and right away his Uncle knew what was going on and had increased his training. “Speaking of which, uncle what do you know about the Kindly ones.” 

****

“Those old hags?” Rodin snorted setting down the mug he had been cleaning. “The Kindly ones, or the furies the Daughters of Nyx and loyal to Hades the Greek god of the underworld.” Damian raised an eyebrow. 

****

“The underworld? Is it the same thing as Inferno?” Rodin shook his head. 

****

“No, Inferno and the Underworld are two different things.” He grabbed two bottles from the back shelf, one black as pitch and the other a purplish red color. “The Underworld is where the souls of the dead go when they die.” He said pushing the black bottle forward. “The Underworld is divided into various sections. The Judges of the Underworld decide where a soul should go based upon their life's accomplishments. In Ancient Greece, a man named King Rhadamanthus judged the dead and was later joined by King Aeacus and King Minos.” 

****

“Now Inferno.” He pushed the second bottle forward, “Inferno otherwise referred to as Hell, as you know it was created when the cosmos split into three parts, Inferno is the realm that houses the universal force of darkness.” Rodin’s glasses had a small gleam to them. “In other words, The underworld ain’t got shit on Inferno.” 

****

Damian smirked at that fact. “And the so called Greek Gods?” He questioned. “Where do they stand, in terms of power that is if they were to say face off against the residents of Inferno?” 

****

There was a glow that came from behind Rodin’s glasses. “They’d be on the wrong end of a few weapons.” He smirked. “The Greeks aren’t as powerful as they like to believe, they might be able to stand up to a few small fries and the weaker tiers of Infernals. But, the higher tiers? Well let’s just say they’d be looking for someone to replace them.” 

****

“And if a god were to fall.” Purred Damian. “Or if a godlike being or even a monster from Greek mythology were to be killed could you make something from their soul?” 

****

“Kid, I am the best at what I do and what I do is make weapons that are works of art.” Leaning over the counter he peered into his nephew's eyes. “You bring it to me, and I’ll forge you the best damn weapon you can imagine.” Pulling back, Rodin moved to leave from behind the bar counter. “Come on, we need to get the room ready.” 

****

Damian titles his head to the side before his eyes widen. “Wait do you mean-“ his eyes were shining with joy and excitement. 

****

“Yeah, it's time for you to summon yourself a contract demon.”

****

**~Scene Break: The Next Day Afternoon~**

****

The next afternoon, Damian and Percy was leaving the three-hour Latin exam when Mr. Brunner called them back inside.

****

For a moment, they were worried he'd found about them eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

****

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged above leaving Yancy. It's… it's for the best." His tone was kind but the words embarrassed both boys. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at them and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. Damian shot her a look, as he saw what looked like a paper ball flying through the air. His eyes flashed, and the paper ball suddenly stopped mid air and nailed her right in her forehead. 

****

Percy mumbled, "Okay, sir."

****

"I mean…" Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

****

Right," Percy said, trembling.

****

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say… you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"

****

"Thanks," Percy blurted. "Thanks a lot sir, for reminding me."

****

"Percy—"

****

But he was already gone.

****

“You’ve really got to work on your approach.” Damian said shaking his head. 

****

“Damian-“ 

****

“I suggest putting a sock in it, my dear teacher.” Damian smiled. “Besides, you’ve done quite enough.” 

****

Mr. Brunner tried to smiled. "So what's your plan for the summer?"

****

“Oh believe me, I have plenty of plans.” Damian told him. “What I have planned you could say it's going to quite the adventures summer.” Lifting his hand up, Damian let his bracelet shine in the light the scythe charm appearing momentarily making Mr. Brunner’s eyes widen. “Is something wrong Mr. Brunner?” Damian asked as the charm seemingly vanished. “You look as if you’ve seen something.” 

****

“N-no, nothing just a trick of the light.” 

****

“Well then, I bid you a fond farewell dear Mr. Brunner.” Damian said, waving him goodbye as he walked out the door. 

****

On the last day of the term Percy shoved his clothes into his suitcases, or in Damian’s case he simply tossed out his school books. Sally had contacted Percy and told him that Damian was invited to their place for a few days. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like Percy, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. Percy was a nobody, from a family of nobodies. Where as Damian on the other hand wasn’t. When Damian had first came to the school the students had learned that his mother was an adventure exploring the world and finding all kinds of rare and priceless objects. Where as his aunt was a very wealthy, and very well known teacher and private instructor. Not only that, but both of them were the heads of Damian’s deceased grandfathers organization which left them with a very big sum of cash.  Then they asked Percy what he was doing this summer and he answered that he was  going back to the city. Although, Percy didn't mention how he might have to get a summer job and spend his free time worrying about his next new school.

****

Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."

****

When the Asked Damian however. 

****

“Me? Well aunty is planning on a little trip for us. I already have my bags packed, and my outfits selected for the climate.” He gave them a coy grin. “After all, one must dress to impress when your in the Bahamas for the entire summer.” 

****

That left them in shock, and a few of them envying the boy before they left them alone. 

****

The only person they dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but it turned out they didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as them, so there they were, together again, heading into a city. During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers as if worrying about bullies. Finally Percy said, "Looking for the Kindly Ones?"

****

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"

****

“Now now Percy, if your going to call them any names you should call them by their real ones.” Damian hummed, flipping a page in his book. “After all, I don’t think that Lady Nyx would take too kindly to her daughters being insulted.” For a brief moment, the lights on the buss flickered and Percy would swear he saw something-a pair of eyes-in the darkness before it vanished. 

****

Grover was even paler then he was before. “W-What are you talking about?” 

****

Percy sighed and confessed how he and Damian eavesdropped on Grover's and Mr. Brunner's conversation.

****

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you two hear?"

****

"Oh… not much," Damian replied. “Merely enough, to catch our attention.”

****

"What's the summer solstice deadline?" Percy asked.

****

He winced. "Look, Percy, Damian… I was just worried for you two, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teacher…"

****

"Grover—" Percy said.

****

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you two were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…"

****

"Grover, darling, you're a terrible liar," Damian said. "You pause before lying, your ears turn pink and dearie, you keep changing topics."

****

Grover's ears turned pink.

****

From his pocket, he fished out a couple of grubby business cards. "Just take this, okay? In case you two need me this summer." The card was fancy script, so it took Percy and Damian to make out something like:

****

Grover Underwood

 

Keeper

 

Half-Blood Hill

 

Long Island, New York

 

(800) 009-0009

****

Percy began to ask, "What's Half—"

****

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um… summer address."

****

And in that moment, Damian knew Percy was upset by it. They never considered the fact that Grover's family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.

****

"Okay," Percy said glumly.

****

"So, like, if we want to come visit your mansion," Damian questioned.

****

He nodded. "Or… or if you need me."

****

"Why would we need you?" Percy asked rather harshly.

****

"Now now Percy, can't you go easy on him?" Damian asked. “He’s only trying to be nice.” 

****

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, you two, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."

****

Damian and Percy stared at him.

****

All year Percy been getting into fights, and the fact Damian had a spotless permanent record with no fights to his names. And here he was acting like he protected them. “Darling.” Damian started slowly, his eyes holding back the small amount of annoyance he felt. “Just what, in the nine levels of the-“  he was interrupted as there was a huge grinding noise under their feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with the smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhounds over to the side of the highway.

****

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover Percy and Damian filed outside with everybody else.

****

They were on a stretch of country road—no place would anyone think they would find a vehicle break down. On their side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.The fruit stand had heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice, all on sale. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks Percy and Damian had ever seen.The sweaters were obviously socks, but they were the size of sweaters. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleach cotton dresses, and they were looking straight at Percy.

****

Percy and Damian turned to Grover and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. "Grover?" Damian asked. "Grover? Grover?! For the love of the old breath darling you look like your going to pass out."

****

"Tell me they're not looking at you, Percy. They are, aren't they?" Grover asked.

****

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" Percy asked.

****

"Well, you know what they say about men with big feet.”

****

"Not funny, guys. Not funny at all."

****

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.

****

"We're getting on the bus," he told them, "Come on."

****

"What?" Percy responded. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

****

"Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but Damian and Percy stayed back.

****

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching Percy. The middle one cut the yarn with a snip that both Percy and Damian could hear across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks.

****

"I wonder who those were for," Percy said.

****

“You sure you don’t have big feet Percy?” Damian purred. “After all, if your hiding something from me I would like to know.” 

****

“Dude.” 

****

“But in all seriousness, we should go and check on Grover he seemed pretty spooked.” 

****

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered, glad that they wouldn't need to wait any longer to get to their destinations."Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

****

Once Damian and Percy got on board they went back to their seats. Damian noticed that Percy was starting to look feverish, as if he got the flu. Grover wasn't much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

****

"Grover?" Damian asked.

****

"Yeah?"

****

"What are you not telling us?"

****

He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, Damian, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

****

"You mean the old ladies?" Percy asked. "What is it about them, man? They're not like… Mrs. Dodds, are they?"

****

Grover was hard to read, but Damian had a feeling it was something more to it. He said, "Just tell me what you guys saw."

****

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn," Percy replied.

****

Grover closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that Damian didn't recognized. It looked like he was making a cross, but at the same time it wasn't.

****

He said, "You saw her snip the cord."

****

"Grover, what's going on?" Damian asked.

****

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like last time?"

****

"What last time?" Percy asked.

****

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

****

“Grover.” Damian hissed, he was getting feed up with all this secretive bull shit. Something was going on, and whatever it was involved his friends and it was beginning to piss him off. “Tell us, what the hell is going on!” 

****

"Grover," Percy said with a bit of fear in his voice, "What are you talking about?"

****

"Let me walk you guys home from the bus station," Grover begged. "Promise me."

****

Percy ended up agreeing, but Damian kept his mouth shut. Grover was afraid of something, and unless he tells them, he doubt Percy will keep his promise."Grover," Damian said, "That snipping of the yarn. Does that mean something is going to happen?"

****

Grover didn't answer. Instead he looked at Percy like he was a dead man.


	3. Chapter 03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or Bayonetta

**Chapter 03.**

 

Damian knew he made the right choice in not making the promise to Grover. After Grover freaking them out for so long, Percy decided to ditch him, and gave Damian a choice—he can come with him or stay with Grover. And, Damian wasn't planning to leave Percy out on his own, especially since Grover seemed to be freaking out for a reason, but Damian was still curious about what Grover was freaking on about.

 

So when Grover made a beeline to the bathroom at when they got off the bus, they got their suitcases, slipped outside and caught the first taxi uptown.

 

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and first," Percy told the driver.

 

**~Scene Break: Percy’s apartment~**

 

They walked into the little apartment to find Gabe in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet. Gabe put on weight since Christmas. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hair on his head, all combed over his scalp like it made him handsome.

 

He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but Percy told Damian he stayed home most of the time, and that it was a miracle that he hasn't been fired. Gabe just kept collecting paychecks, spending the money on nauseous cigars, and beers. Damian learned on the first day that whenever Percy is home Gabe expects him to provide his gambling funds or else get his lights punched out.

 

Gabe hardly looked up when he said, "So, you're home, and you brought that annoying faggot punk again."

 

"Nice to see you too, Gabe," Damian said sarcastically.

 

"Where's my mom?" Percy asked.

 

"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"

 

“What’s wrong? Not making enough cash selling your disgusting, horrific body on the street?” Damian quipped. “Then again, it's to be expected with how much you’ve let yourself go.” 

 

“No one was talking to you faggot.” Gabe scowled back, "And I would show a bit more respect if I were you, or I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

 

“Me? Show you respect?” Damian asked incredulously. “I don’t know respect to some lowly, hideous, foul tempered, foul smelling pig of a man.” 

 

"What did you call me?" Gabe shot up and send a punch but Damian caught it with one hand and caught Gabe in the neck with his hand.

 

Everyone went silent leaving only the sound of the blaring TV as Naruto forcefully lowered Gabe's fist and lifted him up into the air with only one hand. No one but Gabe noticed that Damian’s eyes flickered from Grayish blue to pools of purple energy with rings of pitch blackness and back again to their normal color. Damian didn't say anything but Gabe got the message  _ ‘if you know what's good for you, don't try that again or else you’ll find out just how nasty I can be.’  _

 

Dropping Gabe on to his ass, Damian gave the other guys at the table a glare one that delivered the same message getting his point across that he was not one to be messed with. Once things were in order, Percy and Damian went to the back room which was really Gabe's study that Gabe shoved Percy's stuff in the closet while he was home.

 

Percy and Damian dropped their suitcases. "Nice one out there," Percy responded.

 

"Thanks," Damian said. “I have not issue putting trash like him in their place.” 

 

"Percy?" they heard a female voice called out.

 

Sally Jackson opened the door and came in, and when she did the tension seemed to ease. Her eyes sparkled and change color in the light. Her smile was warm. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair.

 

"Oh, Percy," she hugged her son tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas.

 

She was wearing her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform, which smelled like a combination of chocolate, licorice, and everything else the candy shop she works at in Grand Central sold.

 

“Damian, it's so good to see you again.” Sally smiled, happy to see the other boy who had been a blessing to both her and Percy. Ever since meeting him, Sally found that the candy shop would always get a generous donation from a mysterious person who always made the request for suckers of any flavor. “I take it you enjoyed the gift I sent you?” 

 

Damian smiled, reaching into his bag and pulled out a sucker. “I never leave home without one.” He said with a wink. “Your shop has the best one darling.” 

 

Sally giggled. “How you don’t have cavities I will never know.” 

 

They sat on the edge of Percy's bed. Percy attacking the blueberry sour strings from the free samples Sally brought home. Sally ran her hand through Percy's hair and demanded to know everything he hadn't put in his letters. She didn't mention anything about Percy getting expelled. She didn't care about stuff like that, just that Percy was safe and so was Damian.

 

From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"

 

Damian narrowed his eyes as Percy tried to sound upbeat about their last days at Yancy and told her the fights weren't as bad as the Headmaster said.

 

Then he got to the trip to the museum…

 

"What?" Sally asked. "Did something scared you?"

 

"No, mom," Percy lied.

 

Damian shook his head, if there was one thing he hated it was how Percy was lying to his mother then again, if his hunch was correct then Sally herself was hiding a few secrets of her own. 

 

Sally pursed her lips. It was obvious she knew Percy was holding back, but she didn't push him. "I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."

 

Percy's eyes widened. "Montauk?"

 

"Three nights—same cabin."

 

"When?"

 

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed. And Damian, you're invited to come as well." This time Damian's eyes widened. Percy told him about the Jackson family summer get-away.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Of course," Sally responded, "You're more than welcome."

 

Damian gave her his biggest grin. "Thanks."

 

Gabe appeared in the doorway but froze seeing Damian. Apparently, Damian had bruised Gabe's ego that the moment he saw the dark haired teen, Gabe seemed to quickly change his mind of what he was going to say.  "When you're done talking, make the bean dip," Gabe grumbled.

 

"We're just finishing up, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."

 

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

 

"I knew it," Percy muttered. "He won't let us go."

 

"Of course he will," Sally said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend, Guacamole, Sour cream, The works."

 

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip… it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"

 

"Yes, honey," Sally said.

 

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

 

"We'll be very careful."

 

Gabe scratched his double chin and looked at Damian like he was a threat, "Is that  _ he  _ going too?"

 

"Yes, honey, he will be coming with us," Sally said.

 

"Fine, if you hurry with that seven-layer dip, you can go," Gabe said leaving.

 

It took a small amount of Damian’s concentration to not pull out his guns and pop Gave full of bullets. 

 

Sally turned to Percy. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about… whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay."

 

For a moment Damian saw anxiety in Sally's eyes—the same look Grover had. But then she smiled and ruffled Percy's and Damian's hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.

 

An hour later Damian, Percy and Sally were ready to leave. Damian volunteered to carry Sally's bags to the car since Gabe refused to help.

 

"You better not scratch my car boy!" Gabe yelled. "Not one scratch."

 

Damian rolled his eyes. “Oh please, as if I would waste my time trying to scratch such a cheap piece of scrap metal on wheels.” Gabe said nothing, just grunted under his breath and moved back to go inside. 

 

He normally saves that for me," Percy responded.

 

"Maybe he now sees me as a bigger threat," Damian smirked as they climbed into the Camaro and they drove off.

 

**~Time Skip~**

 

Along the way, Damian heard stories about the Jackson family visits there. Percy been going to Montauk since he was a baby, but Sally been going there even longer. Percy even told Damian once that he thinks that's where his mom met his dad.

 

In return Damian had told them of how his own mother and father had meet. From how his mother meet his father at a dance, and the two of them hit it off, finding they had some interest in many different things such as art, music, and even he took an interest in his mother’s home history something Damian didn’t go into detail about. 

 

They finally arrived at the rental cabin that was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes.

 

Damian noticed that when they got closer to Montauk, Sally seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face and her eyes changed to the color of the sea.

 

It was sunset when they got there and they opened the cabin windows and went through a cleaning routine. Once they were done, Sally and Percy took a walk on the beach, feeding blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munch on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other blue free samples Sally had brought from her work.

 

Damian himself sat back, enjoying the sunlight and enjoying his own little bag of treats. After Sally and Percy returned, they play a little game to pass the time before starting a campfire to roast hot dogs and Marshmallows. Sally told the Damian and Percy about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in a plane crash. She also told them about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.

 

During their talk, Percy got the nerve to ask what was on his mind—his father. Sally's eyes went all misty.

 

"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."

 

Sally fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."

 

There was a moment of silence. Damian felt like he was intruding just listening to this conversation.

 

"How old was I?" Percy asked. "I mean… when he left?"

 

She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."

 

"But… he knew me as a baby."

 

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born." There was another moment of silence, but Damian could tell his friend was angry.

 

Percy decided to break the silence and change topics. "Are you going to send me away again?" Percy asked her. "To another boarding school?"

 

Sally pulled a marshmallow from the fire.

 

"I don't know, honey." She responded. "I think… I think we'll have to do something."

 

"Because you don't want me around?" Percy asked earning a slap on the back of the head from Damian, which Percy found himself glad Damian did.

 

Sally's eyes welled with tears. She took her son's hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

 

"Because I'm not normal," Percy said.

 

"Percy, take this from me, nobody is normal," snorted Damian. "That's what makes us unique."

 

"Thanks Damian," Sally responded. "Percy, you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

 

"Safe from what?" Percy asked.

 

Damian had a feeling that Sally knew something she was keeping it from them. "I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," Sally said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option—and you might be able to go there too, Damian. The place your father wanted to send you. And I just… I just can't stand to do it."

 

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?" Percy asked.

 

"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."

 

‘ _ Summer camp.’  _ Damian’s eyes narrowed, for some reason that stuck out to him more than anything. ‘ _ Now, why does that sound so familiar to me.’  _ Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. ‘ _ Camp...Camp half blood! That’s it! Grover’s so called summer home!’ _ His mind was suddenly racing. ‘ _ So the summer camp is for special kids, Camp Half-blood ...But half what?’  _

 

I'm sorry, Percy," Sally said, looking into her son's eyes. "But I can't talk about t. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."

 

"For good?" Percy asked. "But if it's only a summer camp…"

 

Sally turned to the fire in silence.

 

"Percy, I think we better leave it at what she told us,".

 

Percy nodded.

 

That night, the two of the shared the same dream. The two of them found themselves at some beach during a storm. The sky was black as night, as thunder boomed and roared through the air, the ocean was rough and raging as the waves crashed against the beach. ‘ _ Well, is this is a peculiar dream.’   _ Damian through, as he looked around until he saw a gruesome battle between a white horse and a golden eagle. It looked as if they were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed at the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked the eagle's wings. As they fought the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

 

Raising a brow, Damian wasn’t sure if he wanted to stop them. For some reason, he didn’t seem to care about the two animals fighting, it wasn’t that he didn’t care for them it just felt like this fight was too staged or something else was afoot. It was then, he paused as he could sense that were two other set of eyes watching him. Turning, he saw that there was what could only be described as a large pitch black wolf or dog with red eyes, right next to it he could make out some sort of shadow like figure with completely red and appear almost jewel-like eyes watching him, waiting to see what he was going to do.

 

“Stop!” Turning, Damian saw that Percy was running towards the fighting animals. “Stop it! Stop fighting!” The laughter only got louder, as to Damian Percy seemed to be moving as if he was stuck in syrup slowly moving towards the fighting animals just as their vision began to go black. 

 

The two of them woke with a start neither one of them sure what it was they had just seen it sure why they had seen it. And while Percy was still confused, Damian had a feeling things were only just beginning. It was then, the two noticed that outside, there was a storm going on, and a powerful one.

 

With the next thunderclap, Sally woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."

 

“Hell of a time for a storm.” Damian said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “And here I thought that-“ he was interrupted by a knocking at the door making him pause. “Who in the name of the nine levels of hell would be out in this?” He asked as Percy got up to open the door to show off it was Grover but it wasn't completely Grover. From the waist up, Grover was the same Grover Percy knew, but from the waist down, he was—well—the hind end of a brown goat if it could stand on its hind legs. “Well I do believe this would be the point in a movie where someone says what the fuck.” 

 

"Searching all night," Grover gasped. "What were you two thinking?"

 

"It was Percy's idea!" Damian said, jerking his thumb at Percy while Sally looked at Percy in terror.

 

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you and Damian tell me?" Percy was still frozen from seeing Grover unable to answer her. 

 

" _ O Zeu kai alloi theoi! _ " Grover yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you guys tell her?"  Now even Damian was surprised Grover just poke ancient language and he understood it. Meanwhile Percy was still looking at Grover's goat half.

 

Sally looked at the boys and gave them a look. "Damian, is there anything Percy keeping from me?"  With no other choice, Damian told her about Mrs. Dodds, and the old ladies, and everything weird happened. When he was done, Sally's face was deathly pale in a flash of lightning. She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy and Damian their rain jackets, and said, "Get to the car. All of you. Go!"

 

Grover ran for the Camero—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his hindquarters and his hooves—which should be where his feet were—kicking up the sand.

 


	4. Chapter 04.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day talk about a rush through, even if it does take a bit to get it all done. Once more, I do not own Percy Jackson or Bayonetta believe me if I did oh the things I'd do.

**Chapter 04.**

****

Sally drove the Camaro through the storm along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. Despite the weather, Sally kept her foot on the gas.  Damian decided to sit up front while Percy sat in the back with Grover. Every once in a while Damian looked back to check his friends to see Percy looking at Grover—mainly his goat legs.  "So," Percy said, "you and my mom… know each other?"

****

Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind them. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you and Damian."

****

"Watching us?"

****

“Keeping tabs on you two. Making sure both of you were okay."

****

"So, your basically a stalker and pretending to be our friends.” Damian asked, his tone holding a small amount of anger. “Is that what this is? We're you even our friend to begin with?.” 

****

"But I wasn't faking being your friend," Grover told Percy and Damian both hastily. "I am your friend."

****

"Um… what are you, exactly?" Percy asked.

****

"That doesn't matter now," Grover replied.

****

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, one of my best friends is a donkey—"

****

Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"

****

"I think the correct term is goat," Damian corrected Percy.

****

"What?" Percy responded.

****

"I'm goat from the waist down," Grover said.

****

"You just said it didn't matter."

****

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"

****

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like… Mr. Brunner's myths?"

****

Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

****

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

****

"Of course."

****

"Then why—"

****

"The less you and Damian knew, the fewer monsters you two would attract," Grover said, like it should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over humans' eyes. We hoped you two would think the Kindly Ones was a hallucination. But it was no good. Both of you started to realize who you are."

****

"Who we—wait a minute, what do you mean?"

****

The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind them, closer than before. It seemed to be chasing them.

****

"Percy," Sally said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you and Damian to safety."

****

"Safety from what?" Percy asked, "Who's after us?"

****

"I'm curious about that myself," Damian responded.

****

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

****

"Grover!"

****

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"

****

Sally turned to Damian who seemed rather calm despite what was going on.

****

"Are you okay, Damián? You seemed rather calm." Sally responded.

****

“Dearie, compared to what I go through with mummy and aunty J this is simply another Tuesday to me.” Damian snorted. _“And that’s being the sugar coated version.”_

****

Sally nodded,  before making a hard left. They swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.

****

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

****

"The summer camp I told you about." Sally's voice was tight; she was trying for Percy's sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."

****

"The place you didn't want to me to go."

****

"Please, dear," Sally begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You and Damian are in danger."

****

"I don't know about that, Percy maybe, but me? I'm damn good at fighting," Damian responded. “Trained that way, born that way ain’t nothing I can’t fight.” 

****

"Wait, is this all because some old ladies cut yarn?" Percy asked.

****

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to… when someone is about to die."

****

"Who. You said 'you.'"

****

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"

****

"You meant 'you.' As in me."

****

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."

****

"Boys!" Sally said.

****

She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and Damian saw something through the window as she swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind them in the storm.

****

"What was that?" Damian asked.

****

"We're almost there," Sally said, ignoring Damian's question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

****

Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside found way out on the tip of Long Island.

****

Damian huffed, turning to look out the window of the car and up at the dark clouded sky. The storm seemed off, he didn’t know how to describe it but something about it seemed incredibly off and there was something setting off his sense of danger. ‘ _ Now, how do I approach this?’  _ He asked himself, ‘ _ honestly, this all just screams something stupid is going to-oh fuck three kinds of duck.’  _ Looking up at the sky, Damian was the only one to notice it a single stray bolt of lighting heading right down towards them. Damian narrowed brows, it was strange for their to finally be a bolt of lighting appearing in the sky let alone for one to fly towards them and posed to strike the car. 

****

‘ _ Well this just won't do.’  _ He thought, watching as the bolt got closer and closer to the car and just as it was a hair's breadth from striking the hood and causing everyone to go blind. “ **Too slow.”** The world stood still as everything and anything froze in place or at least slowed down to a crawl, had anything been able to see it they would have noticed a purple ripple of energy burst out from Damian’s body, with time slowed down Damian moved in a blur successfully removing his and Sally’s seatbelt, kicking open the door and tossing her out before reaching back in grabbing Percy and Grover by the scruff of their shirts and tossing them out as well before he calmly walked over to where he knew they would land. 

****

Catching all three of them, he set them down gently and smiled as he looked at the car. The hood was glowing red hot showing that the bolt had struck the engine overcharging it soon to result in only one thing. “Boom.” 

****

And time resumed once more. 

****

Percy!" Sally shouted, "Damian!"

****

"I'm okay…" Percy said.

****

“Relax the both of you.” Damian hummed, brushing a bit of dust off him. “We’re all fine, no one’s hurt.” The trio suddenly blinked, all of them doing a double take as they looked towards the car where they had been and where they were just about to be struck by a lighting bolt. The car was totaled, the windows shattered to pieces, the front driver side tire was flat and the back two were reduced to only the rims. The hood of the car had been blown off and flew into the darkness of the storm and the front portion looked as if someone had strapped a bomb to it. “Though, it seems Gabe’s car didn’t survive how sad.” 

****

“H-how are we..” Sally began, unable to comprehend how they were sitting outside in the wet grass when they had just been sitting in the car. 

****

“Who knows.” Damian smiled mysteriously. “Perhaps it was a bit of magic. Now has anyone see Grover?” 

****

“Grover?” Percy said looking around, it was then he spotted a lump off to the side. “Grover!” 

****

Grover was slumped over, he looked completely fine aside from a slight bump on his head. Percy shook his furry hip trying to rouse his friend awake only to hear him groan, "Food."

****

"He's okay," Damian sighed with relief. “Guess I should have watched where I threw him.” 

****

"Percy! Damian!" Sally said, "we have to…" Her voice faltered.

****

Percy and Damian looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, they saw a figure lumbering toward them on the shoulder of the road. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

****

Percy swallowed hard. "Who is—"

****

"Percy," Sally said, deadly serious, "You and Damian need to run." She stood on shaky legs, her body still jolted by their near death experience. “Do you see that big tree?"

****

What?" Percy sked.

****

Another flash of lightning, and they saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-size pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

****

"That's the property line," Sally said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

****

"Mom, you're coming too," Percy said.

****

Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.

****

"Food!" Grover moaned a little louder.

****

The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, Damian and Percy realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. The bulky, fuzzy mass that was his actual head and the horns were actual horns.

****

"He doesn't want us," Sally told Percy and Damian. "He wants you two. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

****

"But…" Percy said.

****

“No buts Percy, we don’t have time to argue I need you and Damian to run and don’t look back...please just go.” 

****

“Sorry Sally darling.” Damian shook his head. “I don’t leave my friends behind, not now not ever.” 

****

Percy carried Grover on his beck as they started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.

****

Damian glanced back and got a good look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs were like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear—bright white Fruit of the loom. The top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.

****

His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a bull like snout, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you couldn't get from an electric sharpener.

****

It was then Damian recognized it-no not it he recognized him rom Latin Class, and apparently so did Percy.

****

"That's—" Percy said.

****

"Pasiphae's son," Sally said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

****

"But he's the Min—"

****

"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have powers."

****

The pine tree was a hundred yards uphill at least. Damian knew he could make it up there with no problem, but there was still the problem with Percy, who wasn't exactly the best runner and carrying Grover as well; and Sally, who might try and go on her own once they cross the property line. Even if the Bull-man was after Percy and him, Damian knew one slip up could cause it to go after her.

****

The bull-man hunched over the car, snuffling and nuzzling in the widows.

****

"Food?" Grover moaned.

****

"Shush!" Damian hushed him. 

****

"Mom, what's he doing?" Percy asked. "Doesn't he see us?"

****

"His sight was hearing are terrible," she whispered. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

****

As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

****

"I don’t think his insurance is gonna cover that. "Damián snickered.

****

"Percy, Damian," Sally said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way—directly sideways .He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

****

Damian’s lips pulled back into a small grin, his eyes dimly glowing in the darkness of the storm. “Oh I understand.” Already having a plan in mind. 

****

How do you know all this?" Percy asked.

****

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should've expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

****

"Keeping me near you? But—"  Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.  "No time! He’s caught our scent," Cursed Sally.

****

They started scrambling up the hill, which was getting steeper and slicker. The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of them.  "Go, Percy! Go, Damian! Separate! Remember what I said.

****

Percy and Damian sprinted to the left—Percy still carrying Grover. Percy turned early and saw the creature bearing down on Damian who had stopped the bull-man eyes glowing with hate.  “Damian! Dude what are you doing?!” Percy snapped, fear clutching his heart. “Run.” 

****

“Don’t worry Percy.” Despite the storm raging around them, Damian was as calm and as cool as he always was. “I have just what I need to take on this hunk of walking beef.” 

****

The bull-man lowered his head and charged with the razor sharp horns aimed straight at Damian's chest.

****

"Damian!" Percy yelled.

****

Damian smiled, holding his ground. “Come on, don’t you want to touch me?” and at the last moment jump to the side. “Aw sorry,  **too late.”** Once more a purple ripple of energy burst out from Damian’s body, and time slowed to a crawl. “Now then.” Damian strolled up to the beast his guns in his hands. “Why don’t we ensure that you really can’t see us?” Pointing his guns at the beast eyes he smiled. 

****

**Bang! Bang!**

****

The bullets flew through the air, and at such a close distance they stabbed right into the bull-man’s eyes bursting through the cornea and causing them to pop like balloons letting blood pouring down the side of its face like tears. Smiling, Damian strolled over to Percy who was still looking at where he had been in terror. Snorting he leaned on Percy’s shoulder and waited. 

****

Time restarted as the purple glow faded away, and the Bull-man only had a second for the pain to register in his mind as he slammed his head into the tree. It struggled there for a while—due to one of it's horns being stuck to the tree all while screaming and howling in agony. 

****

“Damian!” 

****

“Yes?” Percy turned to the side, seeing Damian standing next to him unharmed and unscathed. “Something wrong? You’re looking a bit pale.” 

****

“How? When? You were just!” 

****

“They’ll be time for pillow talk later dearie, now let’s get moving shall we?” 

****

Not wanting to be any more confused-and scared-then he already was Percy nodded and followed Damian until they were already at the crest of the hill, Percy placing Grover at the base at the huge tree. Down the other side they could see the valley, just as Sally had said, and the light of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away.

****

The bull-man broke off its horn and turned to Sally, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from them.

****

"Run, Percy! Run, Damian!" she yelled. "I can't go farther. Run!"

****

"No, mom!" Percy yelled about to head down.

****

Before he could reach Sally, the monster started charging right toward her. She tried to sidestep, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

****

"Mom!"

****

"Mrs. Jackson!"

****

She caught Damian's and Percy's eyes, and managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"

****

Then with an angry roar, the monster closed his fist around Sally's neck, and she dissolved before their eyes, melting into light, shimmering golden form, as if she was a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply gone.

****

“No!” Percy wasn't paying attention to anything, it was as if the entire world was frozen. All he knew was that the monster that killed his mother, the woman who made his usual shifty life mean something. The one thing in the world he cared for more than anything, his life line, his reason for smiling ...was gone and now the monster responsible was going after him and his best friend.

****

In anger Percy ripped off his red rain jacket. "Hey!" he screamed, waving his jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!" 

****

“Raaaarrrr!" the monster turned toward Percy shaking his meaty fists.

****

Percy had an idea, a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. He put his back to the big pine tree and waved his red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking he'd jump out of the way at the last moment.

****

But it didn't happen like that.

****

The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab Percy whichever way he tried to dodge.

****

Time seemed to slow down as Percy tensed his legs before leaping straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on the monster's neck.

****

_ ‘How did I do that?’ _ Percy didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked out Percy's teeth out.

****

The bull man staggered around, trying to shake Percy off. Percy locked his arms around the bull-man's remaining horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in Percy's eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned his nostrils.

****

The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull.

****

**Bang! Bang!**

****

Two shots rang through the air, as a flurry of bullets slammed into the bull-man’s side making it turn towards the source. There stood Damian, his left eye blazing purple and black as he continued to fire countless shots right at the beast. “Now that I have your attention.” He called, having stopped shooting. “I don’t suppose you think you can come and get me? Come on big boy come and touch me.” He shouted striking a pose. 

****

The bull-man wheeled toward Damian, pawed the ground again, and charged with Percy hanging on for dear life. Closer and closer it got, and right when the bull-man was a good foot before him Damian charged him dropping to his knees and spins on the ground before suddenly twisting and launching himself skyward firing off his guns as his attack connected with the beast chin. 

****

There was a sucking crunch, and a loud cracking sound as the spittle and even some blood flew from the bull-man’s mouth. The sheer force behind the attack, causing him to stagger back, but Damian wasn’t done not by a long shot. “Percy! Pull its head back and then Jump!” 

****

Nodding, Percy gripped it's remaining horns with both hands and pulled backward with all his strength. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then— _ snap! _ The bull-man screamed and flung Percy through the air. Percy landed flat on his back in the grass. His head smacked against a rock.

 

“Gotcha!” Damian flew through the air delivering a powerful kick to it's throat. His guns now on his feet as he slammed multiple kicks into the beast throat, shooting off round after round of bullets into the monsters meaty neck and he could hear it gurgling as it chokes on its own blood. “Your going down!” Wrapping his legs around its neck, Damian gave a great heave tossing his body back and taking the beast with him as with a feat of strength he flipped the creature forward slamming it face first into the ground. 

****

**Crack!**

****

The strength behind Damian’s move, had not only shattered the creatures jaw but had also broke its neck. Flipping through the air, Damian landed besides Percy watching as the monster turned into a sandcastle and collapsed into a pile of sand that was blown away by the wind.

****

“Hm, next time I’m going to introduce him to my dear pet.” He huffed, sheathing his guns and crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s been eating too much chicken, needs some beef in his diet.” 

****

“Damian?” 

****

Spinning around, his guns in hand Damian came face to face with a surprising sight. “Well hello dearie, how are you this evening?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did ya think? Like it? Love? let me know also i'm gonna play a little game can any of you guess who Damian's Contract Demon is? leave your guess in the review and i'll see you all next time.


	5. Chapter 05.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Damian's time at Camp Halfblood, and some more chaos strikes when Damian is faced with some familiar feathered annoyances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Bayonetta or Percy Jackson

**Chapter 05.**

****

If one were to ask Damian Umbra how he planned to spend his summer he’d tell you this. Leaving the school, he would have gone to his uncle's bar and packed up his suitcase and his other bags, once that was done he’d wait for a bit before his mom and aunt got back and then they would’ve been on their way to the island. But no, here he was in a camp filled with children who were half human and half gods, now that wasn’t something that surprised him nor did it bother him, even when he found out his teacher Mr. Brunner was Chiron the trainer of heroes. 

****

**~Flashback~**

****

“So darling Chiron.” Damian smiled, sitting in a chair out in the patio of the big house. “All this time a literal horses ass, I guess the jokes made about you were true.” 

****

Before him was no longer Mr. Brunner his Latin teacher, now it was Chiron the legendary trainer of heroes. “The jokes aside, Damian I have some questions for you.” 

****

“Questions? For me? Whatever for?” Smiles Damian placing one hand on his chest. “I am just an innocent boy who’s been dragged into all of this madness by the king and his trumped up troops.” He giggled earning a snort from the man who was sitting right next to Chiron. The man has a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black, it looks purple. He normally has watery, blue, bloodshot eyes from drinking. He is wearing leopard-spot Hawaiian shirts and purple running shoes.

****

“Madness? Boy you don’t know the beginning of madness.” He said reaching out towards an empty place on the table and tapped it. Damian watched as from the table, a glass formed and then filled it self with a familiar smelling liquid. 

****

“Oh? This coming from the god of wine and madness himself I should take that as a compliment.” Damian Smirked. “Now, enough dancing around the elephant in the room, I do believe I know the reason I am here and that’s because I was able to fight sir ground beef.” 

****

“Indeed.” Chiron nodded his arms crossed across his chest. “I have trained many heroes, and a rare few have ever been able to actually defeat Pasiphae's son.” His green eyes stared into Damian’s eyes. “Just how were you able to fight him?”

****

“More importantly.” Mr. D went to sip his wine, only to watch as it changed into a bottle of Coke making him frown. “How is it, those mortal guns of yours were able to wound him?”

****

“How my guns were able to hurt the walking hunk of meat is my secret.” Damian pulled out said gun and twirled it around. “After all, you were keeping secrets from me and Percy who says I’m not entitled to some of my own?” He shot then a look. “After all, the two of you have done absolutely nothing to have me tell you anything so do me a favor and fuck off.”

****

“Boy, you best learn to watch who you are talking to.” Mr. D threatened, his eyes were lit a glow with purple fire. “You should know to respect your-“ Mr.D was silenced as something wizzes pass his face and both he and Chiron heard something hit the wall behind him. Turning, they both saw what looked like a hole in the wall that passed clear through the wood and into the inner part of the Big House. 

****

“Oh dear, it seems my finger slipped.” Turning back towards Damian, they saw he was holding his gun, finger on the trigger and the barrel pointed right at Mr. D. “I am  _ so sorry _ I’ve never shot off early like that.” He smirked. “Though, it seems like your the one who’s gotten a bit messy.” He was referring to the fact that there was a cut clear across Mr.D’s face it was shallow at best but that didn’t stop the fact that something was dribbling down his cheek and dropped down on to the table.

****

It was blood, gold colored blood: Ichor The blood of the gods.

****

“Now, let me get something straight.” The playful tone was gone, Damian was glaring at them through his glasses his eyes were two pools of darkness with the only source of light being in his left eye which had a strange purple glow. “I don’t care who you are, respect to me is earned not given and as far as I am concerned neither of you has done anything to earn my respect and if you think you can try and force me to respect you I will.” He paused tapping his gun against his glasses. “How did mummy put it? Ah yes, bust a cap in yo ass.” He smirked. “Understand?” 

****

**~Flashback end~**

****

After having said his piece, and made his point clear as crystal. Chiron had called over the girl who was looking after Percy,  Annabeth Damian had learned was her name a daughter of Athena the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy. Suffice to say, Damian and Annabeth didn’t get along at all, something about Annabeth just annoyed Damian where as Annabeth seemed to think Damian wasn’t taking anything that was going seriously and thought it was a joke, had it not been for Chiron stopping him Damian would have pumped her full of lead the second she opened her mouth. 

****

Annabeth showed Damian to the Pegasus stables, the forges, the circular arena, the archery field, the canoe lake, the open air pavilion where campers eat at assigned cabin tables, and the amphitheater where Annabeth said campers have camp fire where they sing and tell stories.

****

Finally Annabeth showed Damian the cabins. There were twelve cabins, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row of either side. Not a single cabin is the same.

****

The only thing the cabins had in common was the brass number above the doors-odds on the left and evens on the right. Number Nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed in the sunlight forcing Damian to look away.

****

Cabins one and two were the only one close to identical. Both looked like his-and-her mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like hologram, so that from a different angles, lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

****

Damian had rolled his eyes, and he had commented on having never seen anything so gaudy before but these cabins took the cake, bedazzled it, and ate it too. 

****

The cabins faced a common area around the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

****

In the center of the field was a huge stone-line firepit. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. When Damian had been looking at her, she turned to him and gave him home-welcoming smile before getting up and went into the flames. 

****

After that, they continued on the tour. Of course, that’s when things got interesting. 

****

**~Flashback~**

****

“Oh, look what we got! Fresh blood!"

****

Damian turned raising an eyebrow, approaching him was a buffed girl around thirteen or fourteen, wearing a XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket with two of her own goons. She had a sneer on her face that told Damian she was a bully type and new campers were her favorite victims.

****

Anyone who was outside playing around stopped to look at what was going on and started whispering.

****

"Uh-oh—"

****

"—another one of Clarisse's victims—"

****

"—he's so doom."

****

"Now that’s rude, honestly I am just a new kid here trying to get to know the place." Damian responded. “And the name, is Damian.” 

****

"What ever! I'm not here to find out if it's true about you!" Clarisse said.

****

"About what?" Damian asked.

****

"That you were one of the two who defeated the Minotaur," Clarisse said.

****

"Oh? Is that what this about? The answer is yes, though I don’t really think it's much of a big thing." Damian’s eyes gleamed. “But I take it this about something else yes?” 

****

“Damn straight! we wanted to test you out ourselves!" Clarisse said snapping her finger.

****

Her two buddies surrounded Damian, who was shaking his head. “You know, I really hate trying to do something like this.” One of the goons decided to charge Damian first with a fist in the face, but Damian caught it easily with one hand. “But, If there is one thing I enjoy it's putting lowbrow barbarians like you in your place.” Smirked Damian before kneeing him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, then striking the back of his head knocking him out. “Next.” 

****

Then the second goon came from behind aiming to strike Damian in the back of the head. Sensing the attack coming Damian’s body let out a pulse as time slowed to a crawl. “Honestly, what do they teach these children.” He muttered, walking around the goon as time resumed. “Too slow.” Lashing out with his foot he kicked him in the back of the leg forcing him to his knees and with a well placed kick to the temple knocked his lights out. 

****

Turning towards Clarisse, he raised an eyebrow. “Well? You gonna try? Or are you just gonna stand there looking stupid.” Clarisse charged at Damian’s side but Damian jumped so quickly over her it seemed as if he disappeared.

****

"What the—" Clarisse was stopped as she felt something press against the back of her head. She didn’t even need to look yo know it was the barrel of a gun. 

****

“For a child of war.” Damian said, his finger no where near the trigger but he pressed the barrel against her skull. “You really don’t know how to handle a situation like this.” He smirked. “Then again, you obviously don’t have the right amount of training to stand up to me.” 

****

Everyone watching was in shock, it was easy for Damian to guess no one either had the nerve to stand up against Clarisse or never beat her. Taking his gun away he let Clarisse turned to him. The other two of her goons got up wanting another round, but Clarisse waved them off telling them it was over.

****

"Not bad newbie. Not many new campers stand a chance against us," Clarisse said, "My name Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares god of war." 

****

“Damian Umbra, son of an unknown god.” He said holding his hand out to shake Clarisse’s. “The boy who sent sir loin of beef packing.” 

****

“So the rumors were true," Clarisse said, "I thought they were joking when they said one of the newbies was able to kill that walking pile of beef."

****

“Well what can I say, he wanted to show me what he had.” Smirked Damian. “In the end, he was all talk no action he honestly left me feeling unsatisfied.” 

****

Clarisse broke out in a fit of laughter. “I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”

****

**~Flashback End~**

****

Thus Clarisse and Damian formed a sort of mutual respect for one another, not a friendship, but they respected each other for their own reasons. And while many were surprised, Annabeth had found it to be somewhat troublesome as she had gone on and on about how that could have been handled better, and how things could have possibly gone wrong, it had been to the point that Damian simply turned her out. 

****

Thankfully, before Damian was forced to pump her full of bullets they had arrived at their destination. Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it.

****

“My goodness.” Damian gasped, looking the cabin over once more. “Goodness me, this is simply atrocious! What kind of person let’s their cabin get this bad!” He wrinkled his nose as he could almost smell the scent of the old paint as it was chipping off the building. “This old place is in need of a serious makeover.” 

****

Annabeth rolled her eyes, as she knocked on the door which then opened up right for them. Looking through the doorway, Damian could see It was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. ‘ _ If the expect me to sleep here, on the floor no less than they are sorely mistaken.’  _ Damian though as he noticed that all the kids where sizing him up.

****

Now Damian being Damian, decided to make an entrance so when Annabeth walked in he strutted in. He could feel their eyes on him and he simply didn’t care, he had the air of an aristocrat, and his clothing no doubt made it seem like he came from some rather tasteful places. He could see the gleam in their eyes, no doubt those being children of Hermes, he gave them a glare his eyes glowing with a single message. ‘ _ Touch And you’ll die.’  _

****

Annabeth announced, "Damian Umbra, meet cabin eleven.

****

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.

****

"Well, Seeing as how I just got here that would mean I’m undetermined now wouldn’t it." Damian deadpanned and there was a groan of annoyance from everyone in the cabin.

****

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Damian. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there. It is pretty big so the two of you will fit for now." The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short cropped hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

****

‘ _ Well, the stories are true.’  _ Damian thought, licking his lips at the sight of the teen. ‘ _ Scars do make a mane more attractive, and it proves he’s a fighter perhaps he can entertain me.’  _

****

This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. They looked at her and it looked like she just got out of a blush. Damian raised an eyebrow. It seemed that she was in to older guys. He smirked, he could tease her later. Her expression hardened when she him them looking. "He's your counselor for now."

****

"For now?" Damian asked.

****

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

****

“Hm, and yet he can’t seem to get around to having his own Cabin refernshed.” Commented Damian as he looked around the crowded cabin. “How long am I going to be here?"

****

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."

****

"How long will that take?"

****

The campers all laughed.

****

Damian rolled his eyes, oh yeah he wasn’t staying in the cabin that was a fact. 

****

**~Major Time Skip~**

****

After Damian got settled and Percy woke up and caused his daily mayhem. The next few days were really weird, but it soon became routine and that fact mythical creatures were teaching Damian was not bothering him. It might have bothered his friend Percy but, that’s just Percy being Percy.

****

Each morning, they would go to a class called Ancient Greek, where they pretty much learned the Greek Language from Annabeth. Now, thanks to their Greek Heritage, they were about to understand it, but to Annabeth’s shock, Damian barely needed any help in fact the boy informed her he was bilingual having spouted off several different insults to her in Italian, German, Japanese, and lastly Greek just to poke fun at her. 

****

Percy discovered Annabeth was right about his dyslexia when he hasn't had a hard time reading ancient Greek. After a couple of mornings, Percy could stumble through a few lines of Homer without too much headache.

****

The rest of the week rotates between chores and outdoor activities, mostly to try and figure out who Percy's and Damian’s father were.

****

First they had Lunch preparations before they had Archery with Chiron.

****

Damian took to archer like a fish out of water, having trained to use firearms since he was little, a bow was nothing more than mankind's first gun to him. He managed to hit several targets dead center, of course he switched back to his guns showing that he didn’t really need to learn how to use a bow, many of the kids there thought he might be a child of Apollo, but Damian thought otherwise. 

****

However, for Percy it was a bit of a disaster as he was clearly not a child of Apollo. It showed when he shot an arrow at a dryad instead of his target, or when an arrow got snagged in Chiron's tail.

****

After archery they had lunch where they ate with their respective cabinmates, or in Percy and Damian’s case with Hermes' cabin.

****

After lunch was weapon making with the head counsellor of Hephaestus Cabin, Charles Beckendorf a huge African-American dude with a permanent scowl, muscles like a baseball player, and hands like catcher's mitts which were calloused.

****

Damian didn't have a neck for building, sadly, but after one day with Hephaestus Cabin, he did come up with some unique ideas for weapons. And his guns did draw the attention of most of the cabin as they were curious about who was able to make mortal guns harm and even slay monsters. Percy on other hand clearly wasn't a child of Hephaestus when he accidentally welded two swords together.

****

After that they had a foot race with dryads. Of course Damian was at the top, while Percy found himself slower than a dryad much to his embarrassment. Though, the dryads did tell him they had centuries of practice running from love struck gods, it didn’t help his mood seeing as how he still basically lost to a tree.  Then they had free time before dinner.

****

Percy wished he can say they had better luck on Tuesday. They had store checks before Javelin throwing class. He was glad that he was better at it than with a bow and arrow, but it still didn't help him finding out who his father was.

****

Then they had canoe races. Percy actually succeeded in that. It seemed the water was willed to help him. And he was happy to see he had something he was good at, Damian however didn’t seem to really care about canoeing, in fact he simply didn’t do it all together as he preferred swimming to actually being in a boat. It wasn’t the fact he couldn’t do it, it was just more of preference. 

****

Wednesday though had to be the worst day, when Percy had wrestling after he and Damian had to learn the different ways to kill a monster. Mostly because in both lessons, Clarisse led the lessons, and both lessons, Percy got the pummeling of his life.

****

"Look at it from a different angel Percy.” Damian told him after he had finished his match against Clarisse. “At least this goes to show, Ares ain’t your daddy, and Clarisse isn’t your half sister. Cause if she was you’d be the runt of the litter.” 

****

"Shut up!" Percy groaned.

****

During the first three days Damian noticed the senior campers and counselors were watching him and Percy, trying to decide who their dads were, but they weren't having an easy time of it. Percy wasn't as strong as Ares kids, or as good at archery as Apollo kids, or had Hephaestus' skills with metalwork, and Damian been around Percy long enough to know he didn't have any gift with vine plants so Mr. D was a no go-much to Percy’s pleasure. 

****

Where Damian on the other hand, was strong like a child of Ares and skilled with weapons, he had a knack for archery from his use of guns. Luke told Percy he might be a child of Hermes, a kind of jack-of-all-trades, master of none. But Damian, had a feeling Luke was just trying to make Percy feel better since he didn't know what to make of Percy either.

****

Despite all that, Percy and Damian liked camp. Though, many of the Campers would notice Damian would vanish every now and then, they’d see him around Camp and wouldn’t see him again till lunch and dinner, even in the mornings the campers of the Hermes Cabin would tell Luke that he wasn’t in bed only for Luke to come and find Damian getting ready for the day. 

****

Percy had gotten used to the lifestyle of camp as well, but Damian would sometimes catch Percy thinking about something else, most likely about his mother, or bitterly about his dad who had yet claimed him, not that he could blame him as he too wondered about his own father. 

****

Thursday proved to be more resourceful over all when Percy and Damian ad their first sword fighting lessons. Everyone from cabin eleven gathered around the big circular arena, where Luke would be their instructor.

****

They started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. Once more, Damian proved to be better than most though, he was a natural and when questioned by the others he would simply tell them his uncle had trained him in more than just guns, plus it helped that his aunt had him read up on different cultures and weapons had been one of his favorite subjects. 

****

Percy seemed to be struggling with his. Luke had a hard time finding a sword for him. They moved on to dueling pairs. Luke announced to be Percy's partner since he was the only newbie with the least experience in duels or fighting. Damian was paired with a son of Ares, one who really wanted to stick it to Damian after he had messed with his siblings the first day he came to camp suffice to say the poor boy found that his so called revenge plan was nothing more than a dream as Damian trounced him with ease. 

****

By time Luke called a break everyone was soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drink cooler. As he was getting his drink, Damian saw Percy poured water on himself after watching Luke do it, which seemed to energize Percy. ‘ _ Let’s see, skilled in canoeing even though he’s never gotten on a boat in his life? Check, and now he looks like he just drank twelve Monster energy drink.’ _ Damian thought to himself, as he had made a mental checklist of things related to Percy and his water powers. ‘ _ There are few gods in Greek Mythology that have control over the water, and if I am right then I do believe Percy’s dear daddy is even bigger than anyone thinks.’  _

****

“Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo.

****

_ ‘Oh, this won’t end well.’  _ Damian couldn't help but feel bad for Percy when Luke said that, but wanting to see what Luke wanted to show them, he watch anyways.

****

Luke told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.

****

"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."

****

He demonstrated the move on Percy in slow motion. Sure enough the sword clattered out of his hand.

****

"Now in real time," he said, after Percy retrieved his sword. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"

****

Percy nodded, and Luke came after him. Somehow, Percy kept Luke from getting a shot at the hilt of his words and eventually was able to counter all the attacks. After Luke deflected Percy's attack, he started pushing Percy.

****

Damian noticed that Percy started having trouble with his sword again, and knew Percy wouldn't stand a chance soon.

****

Percy must have known it to as he tried the disarming technique.

****

Percy's blade hit the base of Luke's and he twisted, putting his whole weight into a downward thrust.

****

**Clang** .

****

Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of Percy's blade was an inch from his undefended chest.

****

The other campers were silent.

****

"Um, sorry," Percy lowered his sword.

****

For a moment, Luke was too stunned to speak.

****

"Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"

****

Percy reluctantly agreed, but this time there was no contest. The moment their swords connected, Luke hit Percy's hilt and send his weapon skidding across the floor.

****

"Beginner's luck," somebody said.

****

Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised Percy with an entirely new interest. "Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword…"

****

“Well instead of wondering.” Damian called, as he strolled towards the center of the circle. “How about, you have another go? Only this time against me?” He smiled. “Unless of course, your all tuckered out I don’t want to impose on you Luke, but being all whipped out after giving someone their first time? That would just be awful.” 

****

Many of the campers either snickered, or flushes deeply as they were able to catch the double meaning behind Damian’s little taunt. 

****

“Well Luke? Think you can handle me?” Taunted Damian. 

****

“Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years," informed one of the campers.

****

“Then it's time for that title to be passed to someone else.” Damian stabbed the practiced sword he had been given into the ground. “So? Care to put all that training to the test? I’d hate to think it was all a waste.” 

****

"You'll find that we're more than capable of defending ourselves," stated Luke as he took his sword in two hands, "Now, are we gonna duel?"

****

“Oh my, so eager.” The campers watched as what appeared to be a magic symbol: a glyph that was dark purple in color appeared in the air before Damian. Reaching forward, his hand vanished into it and didn’t stop till half his arm was inside of it. “It’s to be expected, I bet you’ve been unsatisfied without a proper challenge. All the foreplay, but never any real action.” Slowly pulling his hand back, the campers watched as from the glyph he pulled out a crimson broadsword with a rapier-style hilt, the guard of the sword being composed of two angel wings with jewel in the center where the guard meet the blade.

****

 “But don’t worry love.” Purred Damian, his eyes glowing with power. “I’ll give you the fun you desire.” Without any warning, Damian lunged at Luke with frightening speed with Luke almost barely able to bring his blade up to block the attack the sound of metal clashing against metal singing through the air. “Come on, give it to me baby~” 

****

Grunting Luke shoved him back. The Hermes counselor stumbled back while Damian blurred once more as he brought his blade down right towards Luke. The counselor was barely able to dodge the swing by rolling to the right, leaving the Damian to slash the ground. However, he was hardly safe as Damian lunged after him, swinging his sword up in a diagonal slash.

****

Luke had just gotten back to his feet and quickly raised his weapon to block Damian’s attack. But he had forgotten how strong the Damian actually was, resulting in the counselor being completely knocked off his feet.

****

Damian purred, watching Luke stand up once more he twirled his rapier as he darts forward, getting a hit on Luke once more before twirling into a landing. “Come on, can’t you keep up? You’re putting me to sleep Luke.” 

****

The Hermes counselor narrowed his eyes at his fellow camper. He was toying with him. Not taking him even a little seriously, but from what he could tell it wasn't arrogance in his words, rather it was confidence. The two charged, parrying the attacks successfully. Damian then knocks him back with a slash from his weapon. Luke attempts overhead swipe, but Damian points his blade downwards and lets Luke’s weapon simply run down the side of it, creating sparks but missing him completely. He then spins and slashes him again, knocking him back.

****

“That’s more like it!” Damian flips gracefully over him, slashing at his head narrowing missing as Luke managed to move back resulting in a few hairs getting cut as he landed on the other side of him. 

****

Luke grunted slowly getting to his feet and with a growl he spins around, viciously swiping towards him sideways with his sword. Damian acrobatically lowers his body underneath it, dodging the blow and backflipping out of range before attacking in a series of slashes and stabs that throw him into the air and back onto the ground. He flips over him, facing him from another angle.

****

“Not this time!” Luke Called as slashes at him, but he ducks out of the way. After attempting another overhead slash, which Danian dodges again, he manages to briefly knock him back after the two weapons clash. “Your mine.” Luke struck making Damian giggle as the two openly clash blades. ‘ _ Just. Hold. Still!’  _ Luke snarled mentally as he aggressively swipes at Damian, only to watch as he does a series of back handsprings away from Luke’s sword and eventually block it. The two spin and start trading blows once more.

****

‘ _ Well he has done well so far.’  _ Damian thought as he blocked a stab from Luke and countered with a horizontal slash. ‘ _ But I think it's time I ended this.’  _ Smirking, as he jumped back avoiding Luke’s attack and held his sword in front of him concentrating for a moment his blade gave off a glow letting the campers see the ruins that were along the blade. “Let’s end this.” Then in a streak of purple and black, Damian speed towards Luke and passed right by him but each time he did he was slashing him extremely quickly each time. 

****

With one last attack he not disarmed Luke, but he also knocked him to the ground and in another flash he had him pinned to the ground blade at his throat. “And thus.” Damian smirked down at Luke. “I believe that the title of best swordsmen is now mine.” 

****

**~Time Skip~**

****

Friday afternoon, instead of going to the rock climbing wall with Percy and Grover, Luke told Damian that Annabeth wants the two of them for a meeting. Apparently Athena allied with Apollo and Hermes—two of the biggest cabins at camp for the game Capture the Flag. Annabeth held HQ where she taught ancient Greek. Inside children of Athena were coming up with a battle strategy. Only ones there wasn't from Athena besides Luke, was Lee Fletcher: son of Apollo and head of counsellor of Cabin Seven. He was this archer kid with a deep natural sun tan, and hair that was so blonde it match the color of the sun. Lee and Annabeth were at their own section of the room.

****

“Remind me again.” Damian started slowly, as he was sitting with his feet kicked up filing his nails. “Why I was called away from my friends to attend this?” 

****

“Because we need to plan for the game.” Annabeth said for the fourth time that day. She was massaging her temple to try and not get a migraine from dealing with Damian. “We know Ares has allied with Hephaestus, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Demeter," Annabeth said. "The good news is Aphrodite's kids rarely play unless the Hunters of Artemis comes to visit. Demeter and Dionysus has the home field advantage since we're playing in the woods, but Demeter isn't aggressive and only Dionysus' twin sons plays the game. Our biggest obstacle is Hephaestus and Ares cabin. With the two combine they got brains and muscles."

****

Damian hummed, idly sucking on one of the suckers he had stored away from Sally’s shop. He would admit, the girl had a point Hephaestus and Ares cabins apart had their strengths and weaknesses, but together they were strong. Then something came to his mind, something about the fact that they were going against Ares Cabin. 

****

“Percy.” Damian said, drawing attention to him. “That’s your plan, you plan on using Percy as bait because of the grudge that Clarisse has against him.” His tone held neither scorn or anger, it was more like he was just stating a fact.

****

“It’s a sound strategy.” Annabeth responded. “She’ll be more focused on getting back at him, thus leaving her team open for us to take them out and get their flag.” 

****

“There’s still the fact you're using Percy as bait.” Damian hissed, his eyes narrowed. “You are using someone who’s had little to no training, no experience in battle against someone who’s been at this camp longer, knows how to use her weapon, and how to take someone down.” He stood up, glaring at her. “For a so called daughter of Athena this plan of yours is ridiculous.” 

****

“And you could come up with something better.” Annabeth demanded, slamming her hands down on the table. “I suppose you have a better idea on how to win this game?” 

****

Damian gave her his signature coy like grin, his eyes glowing as he looked into Annabeth’s. “Why darling, I thought you’d never ask.” 

****

**~Time Skip: That Night~**

****

That night after dinner, there was a lot of excitement than usual. At last, it was time for capture the flag.

****

When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and everyone stood at their tables.

****

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth, Malcom and another sibling of theirs ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and two of her siblings ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and the boar's heads.

****

“Those are the flags?" Percy yelled over the noise.

****

"Yeah!" Luke replied.

****

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

****

"Not always," he said. "But often."

****

"So, if another captain captures one, what do we do—repaint the flag?"

****

He grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one."

****

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

****

"Heroes!" he announced. "Warriors! You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

****

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated with metal.

****

While everyone else was getting their weapons, armor and shields Damian merely stood off to the side filing his nails as he didn’t bother with any of their stuff. Something of which a few of the campers took notice. “What? You think I’m going to arm myself with such low grade toys? Please those silly little things aren’t enough to even get me all worked up.” He said upon seeing others were looking at him. “Besides, I’ve got all I need with me and believe me.” He fixes his glasses, as they gleamed reflecting the light right off the lenses. “This is going to be a game you won’t forget.” 

****

Percy was struggling with his new armor which was a standard Greek armor with a shield the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle. His helmet was the same as everyone else's on Athena's side that was wearing one: with a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.

****

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

****

The blue team cheered and shook their swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at the blue team as they headed toward the north. Damian noticed Clarisse giving Percy death glares.

****

Damian instantly could tell why Mr. D thought the armor might have helped him. Despite its size and weight, Damian knew that it would keep Percy protected and at the same time able to move freely in it.

****

Meanwhile Percy was trying to get the plan out of Annabeth, much to her annoyance. Finally Percy retreated back to Luke while Damian too the chance to move next to Annabeth which startled her until she saw the anger and annoyance in Damian’s eyes.

****

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

****

“You’re still not going to tell him? Or even let him in on your little strategy are you.” He asked his arms crossed hip cocked to the side. He narrowed his eyes as she simply turned away from him. “Did you at least give him some helpful advice?” 

****

“Watch out for Clarisse's spear," Annabeth replied.

****

"Why?"

****

"Because it sends electric sparks," Annabeth said.

****

"Did you tell him that?"

****

"No," Annabeth replied, "But if you want to tell him, go ahead."

****

“For a child of the goddess of wisdom you are a dunderhead.” Damian sighed making her glare at him. “You just think your so clever, and that your always right.” He turned his nose up in the air. “One day, it's gonna come back to bite you in the ass.” And before Annabeth could snap at him he was already walking away from her. 

****

Approaching Percy Damian placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “Clarisse's spear is electrified,"

****

"What?" Percy responded, "How do you know?"

****

"I just ask Annabeth," Damian replied..

****

"Why she didn't tell me?"

****

“Cause she’s a right fraudulent lowly little arrogant bitch.” Damian huffed. “That aside the best advice I can give you is if she comes at you just avoid the spear and stay on her blind side.” 

****

"And if I'm out numbered?"

****

“Hold them off until I or another member arrive, and if that doesn’t work stay near or in the creek.” 

****

What do you mean stay near the creek?" Percy asked.

****

However Damian had moved up ahead without answering. It wasn’t that Damian didn't want to tell Percy that he would come to his aid if he's outnumbered, it was mostly because he didn't want to get Percy's hopes up of him coming to save him like he had done time and time again. Percy needed to fight his own battles after all. But if Percy is near the creek, Damian was sure he can find him.

****

After reaching their half of the forest, the Blue Team that was defending parties containing the unclaimed and half of Apollo's kids went to their designation. Meanwhile, Athena's Cabin, Hermes' kids, remaining Apollo's kids, and Damian were either the attack force or scouting party.

****

As soon as the horn went off, Damian smirked as he watched the others go off on their own as he himself walked off on his own whistling a jaunty tune. As soon as he was deep in the forest he glanced up high into the sky to see the moon shining its light down upon the camp. Closing his eyes he basked in it's light, his body humming as a light dark purple aura came from his body, opening his eyes, both of them were glowing with power. “Alright let’s dance baby.” 

****

**~Minor Scene Break~**

****

All throughout the forest, the Red Team was subject to what could only be described as utter chaos. Their scouts were found either tied up, hanging by their ankles from trees, pinned to the trees by what looked to be their own arrows, others were caught in nets or nets that suspended them from the ground. Another group of campers had been completely knocked out none of them even sure what had happened as all they had felt was a single blow and they were out cold on the ground making them easy prey for the Blue Team.

****

Watching from his position on a tree top, the moon shining down behind him was Damian. His arms crossed over his chest glasses reflecting the light off them making them gleam as he let out a small chuckle. He couldn't believe what a little application of using his powers, and some minor confusion could cause. “And they say that chaos isn’t beautiful.” He chuckled, lifting one hand up to rest it under his chin. “Now then, I wonder what Percy is up to during all this.” 

****

With a single graceful leap, Damian jumped from one tree to the next hopping from branch to branch in search of his friend. It only took minutes for Damian to find Percy with his sword and shield near the creek. The shield was far too big for Percy, and the helmet seemed to keep falling over his eyes. Another good reason why Damian didn’t wear that ridiculous armor and because it looked down right gastly to wear. 

****

Taking a seat on the branch, Damian pulled out one of his guns and twirled it around as he closed his eyes humming to himself as he could make out the sounds of battle in the distance. Swords and shields clashing, the cries of the campers as they battled, the soft angelic hymns as they danced through the-

****

Wait what?

****

Damian’s eyes snapped open as he shot up clutching his gun in his hand. He looked around the area, he knows he hadn’t imagined it he had heard that sound, that one particular sound, a sound so unforgettable, so familiar, and so damn annoying that he would never be able to unhear. ‘ _ So, they’re finally making their move. But why here? Why now? They’ve been inactive save for a few small things but what has them all riled up?’  _

****

His thoughts were interrupted, as heard a twig broke followed by a growl. Narrowing his eyes, Damian moved to where he heard the sound of the growl to see what it was. 

****

What he found was huge black mastiff dog with lava like eyes and with larger, reptilian-like teeth. And what was worse was that it was the size of a car. “Well now, aren’t you a cute little one.” Damian cooed dropping down before the dog who turned towards him tilting its head to the side.

****

 “Such a cute little doggy~ ah your so adorable.” Walking towards what he knew to be a Hellhound he reached out and started scratching it behind its ears making its tail wag as it leaned into his touch before falling onto it's back letting him rub the hounds stomach. 

****

While Damian was playing with his new friend, Percy was struggling against Ares kids. They were pulverizing him since he was on his own.

****

"The flag is that way," Percy told them trying to get them to leave him alone.

****

"Yeah," one of Ares' kids said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."

****

“And guess what dipshit.” Clarisse smirked raising her spear, the tip crackling with red electricity. “Your the idiot who’s gonna make up for it! Cream the punk!” She thrust her spear at Percy. If it wasn't for his armor, she would have killed Percy, but that didn't stop him from getting shock. Then the other guy slashed Percy's arm before kicking him into the creek. They all laughed unaware of the mistake they made.

****

When Percy landed into the creek, the water seemed to have woken up his senses as if he was on a huge sugar and caffeine rush.

****

Clarisse and her siblings came into the creek to finish Percy off, but Percy stood up and swung the flat of his sword into the first guy's head, knocking the helmet clean off and the owner out cold.

****

Two more came at Percy, but he slammed one in the face with his shield and then used his sword to sheer off the other guy's plume. Both of them back up quick. The fourth guy was also hesitant to attack, but Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrusted, Percy caught the shaft between the edge of his shield and sword and snapped the spear like a twig.

****

"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

****

Percy smacked her between the eyes with his sword-butt and send her stumbling backward out of the creek.

****

Then he heard yelling, elated screams, and saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by Travis and Connor Stoll, who was covering him now, and a few Apollo kids, who were fighting Beckendorf and his siblings. Ares' kids got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.

****

"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."

****

They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converge on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. The blue team exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

****

The game was over. Blue team won.

****

"Not bad hero," Annabeth's voice said next to Percy. "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. The air shimmered, and she materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she just took it off.

****

Instead of being shocked, Percy was angry as he said, "You set me up. You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

****

Annabeth had a smug look on her face. “Daughter of Athena always have a plan, though I can’t take all the credit if it hadn’t been for Damian doing what he did, I don’t think we would have won this easily.” She then looked around. “Speaking of which, where is he?” 

****

He never showed up!" Percy said.

****

"That's strange—" Annabeth said before she was stopped. A howl ripped through the forest. The campers' cheering died instantly. Annabeth drew her sword. There on the rocks just above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. It was looking straight at Percy.

****

“Ready my bow!” Chiron called as the campers went to arms. 

****

Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!" She tried to step in front of him, but the hound was too fast.

****

It leaped over her—an enormous shadow with teeth—and just as it hit me, as he stumbled backward and felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through his armor. But before hound could do anything, there was another black flash this one much bigger as it tackled the first hound to the ground and pinned it there growing as it sank its fangs into it's neck. 

****

“Good job my darling little Kage.” Walking out of the forest was Damian, his usual stride still going. “I thought we’d be too late to stop it.” He noticed everyone still holding their weapons up and he rolled his eyes. “Oh for the love of, get off it he’s not going to attack anyone.” 

****

Chiron came near Damian. "Di-immortals!" He said. "Damian do you even know what that is?!” He nearly shouted. “That's a Hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They're not supposed to here."

****

“So? The first one was here and I found it and look at him.” Everyone looked at the first one, which was still holding the squirming, whimpering, whining hellhound with its fangs still in its neck. “And he’s a harmless puppy.”

****

‘ _ Harmless?!’  _ Was the thought of everyone. 

****

“But what’s it doing here?” 

****

“How did it get here?!” 

****

“Someone summoned it," Mr. D said said as he phased into . "Someone inside the camp."

****

Everyone turned towards Damian, who was petting the hellhound as he gave them all a flat look. “Why would I summon a hellhound and then have it attack Percy just to have another one attack the first one?” He asked, honestly were they all that dim witted? 

****

"Hold on a second!" Percy got up back in the creek, regaining his energy, "Damian wouldn't do anything like that! He's innocent!"

****

Everyone turned to Percy and gasped.

****

"Oh styx," Annabeth said, "I assumed it would be Zeus. Not him."

****

Now Percy was really confused until he looked up and saw why everyone was shocked. Right above his head, was a fading hologram of green light, and a spinning and gleaming three tipped spear: a trident.

****

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

****

All around Percy, campers started kneeling, even Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it. Only one who didn't wasDamian, who had guessed it was the sea god and this only proved it. 

****

"My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

****

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

****

“Well this explains a lot.” Damian said, his arms crossed as he chuckled. “I had a hunch but I never would have guessed that-“ Damian stopped, his entire body going ramrod straight. “Well seems I’ll get some excitement after all.” He said as everyone was confused by what he said. 

****

**~Bayonetta OST: Advent Angle A~**

****

From the heavens above, the night sky was suddenly lit a glow. As if Apollo himself had suddenly positioned the sun directly over their camp, golden light shining down upon them as they all would swear they could hear the sound of someone singing. 

****

“What?!”

****

“Hey! Who turned on the lights!” 

****

“What’s going on? Why is it suddenly day time!” 

****

The camera cried out in confusion, all of them unsure what was going on nor were they able to tell what was going on. The golden light that shines from above was so bright, and so..so  _ pure  _ they felt that they couldn’t gaze upon it. It was as if some being had shone down his light upon them and deemed them unworthy to look upon them. 

****

“Di Immortals.” Chiron cursed, as he used his hands to block the light peeking through his fingers to try and peer through the light. “What is this? It..it feels more intense than even Lord Apollo’s light.” 

****

Mr. D was silent, his face twisted into a frown as he looked at the light that was shining down upon him and his camp. Something about this light, something about it was  _ wrong _ . Yes, it was light that filled the area with warmth and he could see that as the light shined flowers were blooming all around them and being a god that could manipulate nature much like Demeter he could feel that something was forcing the plants to bloom, but it was in a way that was completely natural. 

****

And it wasn’t just that, but he could see something in the light, something with wings slowly descending down from the heavens something that he couldn’t clearly make out. “What is that?” He hissed, as he held his hand out and in a flash of purple tinted light a staff appearing in his hand: the staff is a giant fennel covered with ivy vines and leaves and topped with a pinecone-This was Mr. D’s signature weapons his Thrysus. 

****

“I know what they are.” Chiron and Mr. D turned towards Damian who was looking at the light with no problem. “They are the instruments of God descending upon his heavenly rays to earth.” His lips were pulled back into a small almost barely noticeable smile. Raising his hands up to his chest, he brought them together and held them against his chest a clear sign that he was going to pray but to who? 

****

“Dear Lord Grant us guidance and keep safe the souls of our loved ones for all eternity." He said as he then held his left hand to his chest. As he then lifted his right arm upward and summoned a Glyph, but neither Chiron or Mr. D could figure it out or even get a feel of it. Damian smiled up at the light, as he then spread his arms outward holding g them up towards the sky and then he jumped towards the glyph and to both of their surprise he went right through it slowly vanishing. 

****

At least to the campers eyes that’s how it seemed, but if anyone could see him then they would have seen Damian passing through the glyph to the other side passing clean through it and flying upward towards the sky hand outstretched towards the heavens and whatever was flying down towards him. The beings flying towards him were beings that had Angelic like forms as they had halos and wings of Angels but the rest of them just looked like monstrous or mutated birds trying to look holy, all of them wielding Spears twin swords, morning stars. 

****

Damian moved higher and higher, closer to these heavenly beings he reached towards them and some would think he was trying to greet them and enter heaven. What the angles weren’t expecting, however, is just how Damian was going to greet them. 

****

**~Music Change: Bayonetta OST Riders of the Light~**

****

Damian attacked them, he kicked and punched each Angels as with each hit the Angels blood came out as the boy was soon riding atop an Angel while holding two by the neck which he then threw and followed by jumping off the last one as all three of them hit the ground hard enough to spill blood.

****

When he landed on the ground he did it with style like he just did a performance flip as the others he had hit before landing hard. Damian couldn’t help but let out a pleases sounding purr, this was what he had missed this was what he wanted for so long. 

****

Damian turned around and saw more Angels coming down as he knew they were now pissed and after him, just the way he likes it. "You look tired let me tuck you in." He taunted as his voice changed, now sounding like a beautiful lustful man who loved nothing more than fighting and kicking ass.

****

As the fight was going on, the campers themselves were in a panic, first the light shining down on them. Then Damian just up and vanishes into a portal, and then all this destruction begins happening all around them blowing craters into the ground, breaking apart fully grown trees and tearing them up from the roots. 

****

“What in the name of Zeus is going on?!” Annabeth cries out as one of the explosions happened near her tossing her off her feet and onto the ground. “Why is this happening to us? What is even happening?!” 

****

Back in Purgatory Damian was spinning an Angel around by its feet as he was hitting other Angels as well causing them some major damage. With a yell Damian then threw the Angel to a tree which knocked down even more trees on it's way down causing one camper to scream as he barely managed to avoid becoming a pancake. 

****

Damian grabbed an Angel trying to run from behind before pushing it forward into its other Angel allies causing a sort of anal sort of position. The priest grabbed the Angel in the back of the line as the one in the front was holding on to a stump of a broken tree. 

****

"Do you naughty little Angels deserve a good spanking?" Damian purred his voice posing sexuality and a small bit a sadistic joy showing that he might be into BDSM. Then in a great feet of strength he lifted all the Angels up at once before doing a duplex on them as when they hit the ground their heads splattered as the Angel in the front of the line had it worse as its head was on stump.

****

**~End OST~**

****

Damian smiled, clapping his hands as he cleaned them of the dust and feathers. “Well that was some fun.” He smiled looking around and frowning, he had only faced third sphere angels scouts and such, small fry in comparison to the other spheres sure in numbers they could overwhelm someone but they were still relatively weak. “So where’s the big fish?” He hummed looking around, “he should be here any-” Damian was stopped as a magic circle appeared on the ground a few feet from him making him smile. 

****

From the magic circle out of it rose his Uncle Rodin. “Well, you’re late to the dance uncle, and here I am waiting on my last dance.” He pouted. “But he seems to be running late.” 

****

Rodin chuckled as he pulled out his cigar and lit it. “Something tells me your dance partner is on his way.” He inhaled deeply and blew out a thick cloud of smoke. “But before he does I came to give you a little gift.” Damian’s eyes shined with joy. Rodin then roared out creating a demonic crest that released four guns from it. “Made from the same alloy I made your mother's guns from with a little flare to them, so don’t break these cause their one of a kind.” The guns in questions were reminiscent of Damian’s mothers first guns The  Scarborough Fair, being the same shape and size the only thing being different as the colors were black and red. “Say hello to the Kings of hell, not a bad name if I do say so myself.” 

****

Damian smirked then jumped towards the guns and allowed the old pair to fall off his heels breaking upon release. He then grabbed the guns in each hand, in his right hand he held Lucifer, in his left hand he held Mammon holding them elegantly before allowing the last two Leviathan and Beelebub to slide onto his heels. He then was positioned before the moon as he smirked. “And just in time too.” He said watching as gold portal appeared nearby as it was a very large one which meant their boss was here. “Cause the big boy is here~” 

****

**~Insert Angel Advent III~**

****

A large beast came out as even though it had a porcelain head of a beautiful being and had a halo and small wings it was far from beautiful. In fact it looked like someone had perverse the sacred sanctity and holiness of the Angels and created this abomination.

****

This was a Second Sphere Beloved Power and right now if this thing was here it is either pissed or it's after something.

****

**~Bayonetta OST: Fly Me to the Moon (Climax Mix)~**

****

“Alright! Come on big boy! Let’s dance!” Damian called as he dashed towards the angel. 

****

"I must become the cornerstone of the Left Eye." The Beloved said as it turned towards Damian who was shooting at the angel even if his bullets had no effect on it. As Beloved raised his large war axe ready to swing it spoke once more. "Relinquish all your powers of Darkness to me." Beloved said as he then swung his axe at Damian making his eyes glimmer as he jumped over the attack.

****

“What are you talking about?" Damina asked as he dodged the attack and retaliated with a barrage of bullets from Lucifer and Mammon even if the once more continued to bounce off the angels skin. 

****

“He shall keep his promise, and assist in the return of the Creator.” The Beloved said swinging his axe again the blade gleaming in the light, Damian smirked as he landed on the edge of the blade and pushed off it and launched himself higher into the air. 

****

“Sorry, still no clue.” Damian smirked, the Beloved’s eyes flashed and with a single arm it swung it's axe once more this time aiming for Damian who was still in the air, but the attack missed as Damian avoided the attack once more and lashed out with his guns. 

****

Back in the physical plain, the campers were running around scared as massive craters appeared in the ground, fissures opening up as something big and sharp tore through the ground cutting through it before ripping free sending showers of dirt and rocks everywhere. 

****

“This is madness.” Chiron said as they had managed to get the campers far enough away from the “battle” and he and the Apollo campers were doing their best to heal them. “Nothing is there and yet something is happening right before our eyes.” 

****

Back in the battle, the Beloved swung it's axe again but Damian rolled along the blade and one handed flipped off it. Spinning over the head and landing on it's back, he smirked as he saw the target aiming his guns at the pinkish red core on its back and he fired at it when he did it shattered and released blood as the Stray roared in pain as it's body locked up in agony. 

****

Having jumped off the Beloved’s body, Damian landed on the handle of the Axe smirking at it. “I don’t think you’ve met my infernal partner, he’s telling he feels a bit peckish.” His eyes gleamed with power. “I think he’d be quite satisfied if I made a meal out of you, what do you think?” 

****

“ **AVAVAGO!”** Damina invoked as he did a small spin dance as his hair shot out in a large mass into a dark and evil portal as soon on the ground behind the Beloved another one opened as from it Damian’s Black hair hair shot out and formed into a massive black dragon-like beast. Upon its head is a strange crown-like ornament with what looks like a face set into the front of it. This is actually the demon's true head with the dragon features only acting as a dummy. The dragon head has four glowing dots on either side that appear like eyes, and its mouth is lined with dozens of fangs that frame a twisted forked tongue. It has long serrated horns on its head. 

****

This is  **Gomorrah** , the  **Devourer of the Divine,**

****

“There’s a good boy, dinner time my sweet.” Damin taunted the Beloved as Gomorrah licked its lips in anticipation of it's meal. Before the Beloved could try and defend itself the demon chomped down on him as it began to crush the angle between its fangs. “Oh I almost forgot, there’s another reason I’m letting him devour you.” Purred Damian. “I really like to watch, I enjoy your face distorted in pain.” 

****

"Transform the world into what it should be!" Beloved gasped as blood leaked from the puncture wounds on its body. 

****

Damian let out a small moan of pleasure, his body shivering as it flowed with his dark magic. “That’s more like it! I’m getting all hot and bothered~ oooh! So exciting.” 

****

“GLORY BE TO THE RETURN OF THE CREATOR JUBILEUS!" The Beloved roared as Gomorrah bit down and proceeding to devour it. The blood sprayed from it's mouth in rivers spraying all over the ground and the forest Gomorrah roared out showing its satisfaction for the meal. The demon vanished into the portal as Damian sighed a bit like he came down from a high showing he was the victor here.

****

**~End OST~**

****

Seeing that there were no more angles, and that his uncle was gone he smiled and opened a portal back into the physical world and stepped through. Whistling a tune, as he walked right out and in the middle of the now destroyed forest. “Well seems things got a bit while while I was gone.” 

****

“Damin!” Turning towards the voice that called his name he saw Chiron, Mr. D, Percy, and Annabeth along with a hand full of campers.

****

“Hello lovelies, what’s the tea.” He smiled, not at all bothered by the furious look on Mr. D’s face-at least not before his and the others faces all paled in shock. “What? What’s wrong?” Sensing something above him, looking up he saw it was a symbol. “Well now, this is a surprise.” 

****

For floating above him was a symbol and it was  **Golden Helmet.**

****

“It has been determined.” Chiron announced as the handful of campers started kneeling. “ **Hades** , the God of the Dead and Wealth, Lord of the Underworld, The Rich One, The Silent One. Hail Damian Umbra, son of the lord of the dead.” 

****

End


	6. Chapter 06.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day's pass after capture the flag and the whole debacle that went down with Percy and Damian and we see how things have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or Bayonetta

**Chapter 06**

**  
  
**

**Olympus**

Atop the Empire State Building, hidden behind layers of the mist that kept the humans from seeing what was truly there was the ever beautiful sight of Olympus, the home of the Greek Gods. When the times of man began to change, so to did the gods, meaning that they had to change where their home was thus using their godly powers they erected Olympus atop of the Empire State Building where they could overlook the entire city and see all that was going on and never let anything out of their sight. Yet, with recent things Olympus was anything but silent. 

The King of the gods, and ruler of Olympus Zeus was in a foul mood. Poseidon his brother had broken his oath and had sired son, and now Zeus is all but certain the child stole his symbol for his father, and that Poseidon was out to overthrow him again. And if that wasn’t bad enough, during the gods time of watching the Capture the Flag game of Camp Half-Blood they had watched how another boy, this Damian had not only taken out a number of Ares’s children but had tamed a hellhound, and showed off abilities no other god had ever seen when he had opened that portal and vanished. 

This had shocked the gods, none of them had vet seen a demigod save for children if Hecate use magic circles as portals or ever to transport things, but those had been her older children ones who had devoted their lives to working on their magic to improve and make themselves stronger. Even then **Irises** , **Goddess of the Rainbow** and **Messenger of the Gods** had been able to track them, to follow them and show where they had gone. Yet, when Damian had opened his portal and vanished Iris could track him, they couldn’t locate where he had gone and this had greatly shocked them. What had shocked them even more, was when they began watching as the campgrounds were being torn apart by some unknown force, trees being uprooted, some were being crushed or cut, or blasted apart. 

It was madness. 

Just when the gods had been prepared to actually do something, they’d watched as Damian returned from wherever he had gone. Then he had been claimed, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day the gods had been shocked once more. 

Damian, was a son of Hades. 

Zeus was damn near apocalyptic, not only had Poseidon had broken his oath, but so had Hades! And the fact none of them knew much about the boy. His daughter **Athena the Goddess of Wisdom, Battle strategy and War** , had been truly shocked. She had searched through her library for any information regarding the glyph that Damian had used, and she had found nothing, not a single thing about it or even anything about the light that shone down on the camp. 

Zeus has been paranoid before, but now he was even more paranoid. The fact that not only were their two children of the Big Three at camp, but one held a power that none of them knew about, and the camp having been attacked by _something_ they the gods couldn’t see only made his paranoia grow. 

  
  


**~Scene Break: Camp Half-Blood~**

Damian felt like he was going to shoot someone, he really was. The day after the Hellhound incident, Damian had simply been walking through camp and he’d have to be blind and deaf to not notice the looks and the whispers of the other campers. 

"He had to summon it, he’s a son of _Hades_ after all."

"That's probably why he tried to gain our trust when he wasn’t claimed." Another said.

"Yeah, to destroy us."

Damian had sent three campers to the infirmary with only _minor_ broken bones and bruises. Honestly, it was just plain ridiculous how all of them were suddenly so damn wary of him after what had happened. Some were wary because of the hellhound, others because of how he had vanished when the so called “invisible” attackers had attacked the camp and they all assumed he had been behind it. 

Even Chiron and Mr. D were giving him looks, as both had tried questioning him about what he had done and what had happened. And just like before he hadn’t answered them, he had left them without any answers to their questions and this only made Mr. D hate him more not that Damian cared what the fat stupid drunk of a god thought. 

Only Percy, Grover and Luke believed him when he said he hadn’t done anything to actually harm anyone in the camp let alone get someone killed. 

Unfortunately Percy had the worse luck after the game. From the moment he was claimed, the poor guy was immediately moved into Cabin Three and treated like he was a plague or something.

Annabeth and the rest the campers from Athena Cabin started treating Percy like he was their sworn rival or enemy due to the rivalry between Athena and Poseidon.

Luckily for Percy, Grover and Luke seemed to keep their friendship with him as well. Luke even give Percy private sword lessons, although that's mostly because none of the other Hermes kids and unclaimed wanted to train with the guy who beaten three more Ares kids at once.

And the dreams the two of them were having didn’t help. 

**~Scene Break: Dream~**

Damian and Percy were on a beach during a storm, only Damian seemed to be observing things as Percy was trying to run along the beach in a storm. There was a city in the distance, but it wasn't New York.

‘ _Ah, Los Angeles the city of angels.’_ Damian thought with a small smirk. ‘ _Such fond memories of hunting season with mama and Aunty.’_

About a hundred yards down the surf, two men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beard and long hair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose.

Percy tried to run to them, but the wind blew him back, until he was running in place.

Damian remained in place, his arms crossed over his shoulders as he looked at the two dueling men. ‘ _Let’s see, blue and green, lightning flashing, the water crashing against the beach? I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess these are the gods Zeus and Poseidon.’_ He mentally sighed. ‘ _So this would explain the strange weather.’_

Over the roar of the storm, they could hear the blue-robed one yelling at the green-robed one. “Give it back! Give it back!” Like a kindergartner fighting over a toy. And honestly to Damian this just what that was, he didn’t see two gods before him, all he saw were two overgrown children who were arguing over a toy. 

The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying Percy with salt. “Stop it!” Percy tried screaming over the roar of the storm. “Stop fighting!” But his voice couldn’t be heard. Yet, another voice could be heard one that echoed in both Damian’s and Percy’s ears. 

“ **_Come down, little hero.”_ ** the voice crooned to Percy. “ **_Come down!”_ **

The sand split beneath Percy, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. Percy's feet slipped, and darkness swallowed. The crevice began to advance towards Damian who didn’t flinch and he didn’t even show an ounce of fear, he merely rolled his eyes. “Ok, enough of this foolishness.” Raising his foot right up he brought it down down on the sand at his feet. 

There was a ripple of energy, and the crevice stopped right before it could even touch Damian. “ **_What?!”_ ** The voice cried out in shock, that wasn’t the end as the entire dream began to change, the once stormy sky was replaced with what looked to be a blood red sky with darker crimson colored clouds. And the ocean vanished as the ground under Damian appeared to be made of living pulsing burnt flesh. “ **_What is this?! How can you counter my control?!”_ **

“Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to control what goes on in _my_ mind?” Damian asked the open air. “This is _my_ mind, meaning I have control over what happens to it and right now I want you _out!”_ Another pulse of power came from Damian’s body as his eyes flashed and the voice cried out in pain. 

“ **_Y-You damned brat! How dare y-“_ **

“Oh go blow it out your ass, ya bloody fucking shit fucker.” Damian snorted. “Now do me a favor and begone!” He yelled as he banished the presence that was in his mind as he began to wake up. 

**~End Dream~**

Damian’s eyes slowly began to open, as he sat up yawning. Doing a few small stretches he moved over to the mini fridge in his room and grabbed a bottle of water. Downing half the bottle, he looked around his room and smiled. After having been claimed a cabin for Hades had quite literally rose up from the ground right between Zeus and Poseidon’s cabin, Damian was positive his father had something to do with it and he loved it. The cabin unlike the others, was more like a summer home than a cabin, with a living room, kitchen, at least three bathrooms, and multiple bedrooms-why those were there Damian didn’t know but he had a feeling he’d find out. 

Damian had already claimed one of the rooms, and he couldn’t help but decorate to look just like his room back in his Uncle’s bar. With a small sigh, he began to make his way from his room towards the kitchen to make a small snack when he heard someone knocking on the front door. “Really? At this hour of the morning?”

Strolling over to the front door he unlatched the lock and opened it wide to see who it was. “Yeah? Can I help you?” He asked impatiently as he was always a bit moody when he hadn’t had his breakfast. It was Percy and Grover and both of them were currently gaping at the sight of Damian before them as the dark haired boy crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes? Can I help you boys? Or are you gonna stand there gaping like fish?” 

Grover was still gaping where as Percy seemed to have finally found his voice. “Why the heck are you naked?!” He cried out his face turning scarlet red as he looked away. 

“Percy, you shared a room with me at that horrid academy. You know I sleep naked, you’ve seen me get out of bed the same way.” 

“I just thought you came back from showering! I didn’t actually think you slept like that!” 

“And what’s wrong with sleeping like this? Unlike the rest of you who confine yourself to your little Pj’s I prefer to let it all hang out and free.” 

“Can you put some pants on?! I don’t want to be looking at your junk!” 

“Funny, considering the number of times you looked at others in the locker room~” 

“Guys!” Grover finally snapped finding his voice as his own face was flushed. “D-Damian we came because Mr. D wants you and Percy to come and see him at the big house.” 

Being reminded of why they were going to the Big House to begin with seemed to put Percy back in his sour mood. “Probably so Mr. D can kill me for existing," Percy muttered.

"But it's not Percy's fault that Poseidon broke his oath to have him, right?" Damian asked.

"Maybe so, but Mr. D has bad history with children of Poseidon since Theseus," Grover said

"Why would—Oh right Ariadne," Damian responded as he suddenly remembered the story of how Dionysus married Ariadne of Crete after she was abandoned by Theseus on an island. “Gods, and they humans are the most petty things of all.” He snorted. “Let me get changed and we can go.” 

Once Damian had gotten dressed, the trio set off towards the Big House. Over Long Island Sound, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil. A hazy curtain of rain was coming in their direction.

"You think we need an umbrella?" Percy asked Grover.

"No," he replied. "It never rains here unless we want it to."

"I don't know," Damian said looking at the sky, "It doesn't look like it's planning to pass around us."

Damian wasn't the only one worried about the storm. At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs, and in the strawberry fields Dionysus' twin son were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow, like normal business, but Damian and Percy, they were eyeing the storm.

Grover Percy and Damian walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on both of their first days. Chiron sat across the table in his magical wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents—two sets of cards hovering in the air.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrity’s . Come closer. And don't expect me to bow to either you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard and Corpse breath are your father’s."

A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.

"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.

"If I had my way," Mr. D said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp to keep you runts from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in.

"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "They wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin or a raven instead, sending you back to your father."

“Funny considering the only one who whines about going back to daddy is you.” Snarled Damian leaning back in his seat ignoring the heated glare he was getting from Dionysus. “Aw what’s wrong does it hurt because you know it's the truth?” 

“Why you little-“ 

Mr. D—" Chiron said.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly and foolish." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If either of them is still here when I get back, I'll turn him.” He pointed at Percy. “Into an Atlantic bottlenose, and him into a crow.” He said pointing at Damian who just gave him the middle finger. “Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, and Damian Umbra  if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much better choice than what Chiron feels you must do."

Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle security pass.

He snapped his fingers and the air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

Damian roller his eyes. “What a freaking Drama Queen.” He snorted. “Oh I’ll turn you into this, oh I’ll turn you into that! Blah blah blah.” He said mockingly mimicking Dionysus’s voice. 

Chiron shook his head as he laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use.

"Tell me, Percy," he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?"

Percy blinked before answering, "At first I was scared, I thought I was a goner until Damian's ...puppy saved me.” 

Damian smiled fondly as he recalled sending his new puppy to his uncle shop, from what he heard his uncle was having a blast letting Kage chase Enzo around until the fat Italian paid his uncle his due. “Kage is such a good boy.” He cooed. 

"Yes, well, boy you and Percy will have to meet far worse before the two of you have done," Chiron said.

Percy and Damian Looked at each other, both confused.

"Done… with what?" Percy asked.

"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"

Grover crossed his fingers with hope.

"Hold the phone,"Damain said, "Quest? What quest? The only quest I have is to complete the PokeDex on my new game, so what are you talking horse man?” 

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach as the sky and sea were boiling together.

"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said. "They're fighting over something valuable… something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron and Grover exchange looks.

Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"

“Well, there’s the fact that oh I don’t know.” Damian began before posting to the storm clouds in the sky. “The weather has been a bitch since Christmas, there’s been reports of strange ocean activity? Oh and let’s not forget the fact that _a lighting bolt_ tries to kill us on our way here.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “That proof enough?” 

Percy nodded. "Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And… I've also been having these dreams."

Damian rolled his eyes, dreams more like seeing into the now and then. He had read up on Demi-gods and their abilities to have minor dreams of events that have yet to happen or will happen, for some it was rare and yet Percy had one and so bad he but he had made sure to put an end to it. 

“I knew it."

"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.

"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"

"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroke his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you and Damian are correct. Poseidon and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

Percy laughed nervously. "A what?"

Damian whacked Percy in the back of the head. Clearly this wasn't a laughing matter.

"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

"Oh."

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

Damian rolled his eyes, so this is what this was all about. "And what? Old bolt boy is throwing a hissy fit because  it's missing?"

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By who?" Percy asked.

"By whom," Chiron corrected. “By the two of you.” 

“.....Bitch say what.” 

Percy's mouth fell open.

"At least"—Chiron held up a hand—"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always likes you best,' 'Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from his throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly—that's forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't—"

"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has a good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has not only taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, but is also working with Hades to give him copies of his own so that together they might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now that Poseidon and Hades have openly claimed you two as their sons. You both were in New York over the winter holidays. Either of you could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never been to Olympus!" Percy argued.

“And I was never in New York to begin with.” Deadpanned Damian, his expression one of pure calmness but in his eyes they blazed with anger. “Hell, I wasn’t even anywhere near this bloody city, I was out enjoying a relaxing massage in Hawaii.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Not to mention we had no clue where Olympus was much less knew it was real until Annabeth told us."

"Maybe so, but it wouldn't be the first time Poseidon tried to unseat Zeus," Chiron said.

"Wasn't that because Poseidon wanted Zeus to be a better leader?" Damian asked.

"Yes, but Zeus didn't see it that way, and ever since then he never trusted his brother. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the bolt, and Hades hasn’t even responded to Zeus’s claims only making him more suspicious of him. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along—the proverbial last straw."

"But I'm just a kid!" Percy argued.

"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you… Wouldn't that twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything," Percy said, "Poseidon—my dad—he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology or being called a thief by the same date. And Lord Hades has remained silent, but we believe that he wants the same as Poseidon, and I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus' temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" Percy guessed.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water balloon fight. And you, Percy Jackson, and Damian Umbra would be the first to feel Zeus' wrath."

“The hell I will.” Snapped Damian his eyes glowing as he slammed his fist on the table, the legs buckling under his strength. “You think that I’m going to just let that arrogant, low brained, foul mouth, little _child_ of a god try and destroy my home! If he thinks he can kill me he’s gonna find out just how bad my family can fuck his shit up!” Damian had never been so enraged before, his entire body shook with barely repressed anger his nails digging into the wood of the table as below him the shadows began to twist, contort, and bend as they withered as if they were trying to come alive. The ground around them shook, and small fissures began to open up, voices could be heard whispering, calling out as if something was trying to rise to the surface. 

Percy and Grover moved away from Damian, it was a known fact that when Damian got mad you’d best stay away from him, Damian’s temper was legendary in their school even more so when someone had dared tried to insult his family. The poor bastard was never seen from again and only rumors were going around that Damian had either killed him and his family covered it up, or that he’d done something so horrible the kid and his family moved out of town, changed their names and had never been heard from again. 

Damian’s glowing eyes gazed into Chiron, as he did his best to keep his temper under control. “So? What you're saying is we’ve got to find old thunder crappers night stick and return it to him?” 

“What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the sons of Poseidon and Hades return Zeus' property?"

“Shoving a fucking shotgun up his ass and letting it explode.” 

"If Poseidon-my dad doesn't have it, where is the thing?" Percy asked.

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago… Well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell him where the bolt is beforehand?" Damian asked.

"Because if I did, Percy would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

Percy swallowed. "Good reason."

"You agree then?"

Percy looked between Damian and Grover. Damian was still angry, but Grover was nodding encouragingly.

"All right," Percy said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

"Then it's time you consult the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Damian and Percy, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

**~Minor Time Jump~**

It was five minutes later a rather pale Percy, and an annoyed looking Damian came back down the stairs and returned to their seats. “Well?" Chiron asked.

Percy slumped into a chair at the Pinochle table, "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."

Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can Dionysus left. "That's great!"

"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."

Percy looked hesitant and Damian growled. “Oh for the love of the inferno.” He said, “The withered old bitch said and I quote.” He coughed into his hand. “ _You shall go west, and face the Treacherous lord god who. You shall find what was stolen and see it restored. You shall be betrayed by one who they call a friend. And you will fail to save what matters most in the end_."he coughed again. “And that was it.” 

“Very Good,Damian. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meetings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

"Okay," Percy said, anxious to change the topics, "So where do I go? Who's the god in the west?"

"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" Percy guessed.

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions.” 

“Let me stop you right fucking there Bub.” The three of them blinked with Percy and Grover gaping as they saw Damian standing before Chiron holding his gun to the immortals face. “Before you get any funny ideas about blaming my father, let me lay down a few things that you idiots can understand.” He hissed. “Cause you seem to think just because a Fury came after Percy as well as a Hellhound all signs point to my dad, well here’s something ya missed, the Fury wasn’t looking for a person, she was looking for an _object_. That entire time she was screaming ‘where is it?’ And ‘give it to me’ not once did she ever say a name or even say a person. Two, and the biggest clue of them all Hades is lord of the Dead a War between the Gods wouldn't do him much good seeing as the dead would come to him with or without a war."

This had all of their eyes widening, as what Damian was saying made sense. Percy recalled that back when Mrs. Dobds had attacked him she hadn’t been looking for him as she had been asking where something was, she had just kept saying where was it and demanding he give it to her. “All things die Chiron, everything ages, everything rots, everything decays, no matter what all things fall to him in the end.” Damian said pulling his gun back. “So, Hades doesn’t have the bolt as such someone wants us to think he has it."

“So either Hades has the bolt… or someone wants us to think he has it." Grover said as he began to think it over.

"Claiming you Percy was a desperate gamble by your father and no doubt seeing as you two and Mr. Umbra are such close friends, Hades either wants to prove that he doesn't have the bolt and neither does Poseidon." Chiron said as he thought it over. "In turn knowing that the two of you together are a powerful force to be reckoned with." Chiron said as he had the gears in his mind working on the bigger mystery afoot around Olympus.

"Well just two questions to ask." Damian began before looking to Percy. "Your pops needs you Percy… you going to help or what?" 

"Of course but I'm not doing it for him." Percy said as Damian then spoke up.

“Before we get ahead of ourselves.” Said Damian. “The next question is how do we get to the Underworld do we dig or is there a portal we can use?"

“Much like Olympus, the Underworld moved as well.” Chiron said. “The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."

“Naturally," Percy said, "So we just get on a plane—"

"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"

Percy shook his head.

"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You and Damian are the son of the Sea God and the Lord of the Dead. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus' domain. You would never come down again alive."

“ _Funny considering I’ve flown all over and have yet to be struck down.”_ Smirked Damian. 

Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.

"Okay," Percy said trying not to look at the storm, "So, I'll travel overland."

"That's right," Chiron said. "Also, under normal circumstances I will only allow Damian and Grover go with you, but since the Oracle prophesied it, you must have a third companion in this quest. Fortunately, someone has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee," Percy said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

The air shimmered behind Chiron once again.

Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said, "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to help keep you from messing up."

“Right, that’s where I draw the line.” Damian said holding his hand up. “If anyone is gonna be our third then it's not going to be her.” He jabbed his finger at Annabeth. “Unlike everyone else here, you’ve made Percy the bait in your plans, and almost gotten him maimed. Not to mention, you are not the best for this quest, if anything you're the worst option.” 

“And how.” Annabeth began glaring at him. “Am I not the best choice?” 

“Books smart wise? Yes you’re perfect.” Annabeth smirked, and was going to comment until Damian continued. “But that’s just it, you’re book smart not street smart something that’s needed for a quest like this. We need someone who knows the streets of where we plan on going and seeing as how you’ve been in this camp since you were in training pants that’s most certainly not you.” 

“And then just who is the one to go with you if not me?” 

“The one person who’s got both smarts and street smarts, the son of the god who’s been all over and then some, Luke is gonna be our last teammate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Darlings, Famous here once more with another story of my own creation. Now, I would like to make a few things clear while I do work on my stories it takes some time to get so many things posted and checked over before I post something. Not to mention, I have to deal with some issues in my own personal life, but that doesn't mean I will stop writing! no no! Never, I merely need to take my time and get things sorted, another thing I am currently in the hunt for a summer job so my hours may change when it comes to writing.
> 
> Now, one thing I would like to point out is this, most of what I write is mostly and I do say mostly Yaoi, with some of my work done with DragonKinkj and darling Zerorestraint, so my things change from Yaoi to Hentai, and back and forth, so I am gonna make something clear if you don't like yaoi don't read it's that simple. With that out of the way, keep an eye out dearies~ after all this fox is making more stories for all of you to enjoy.
> 
> Lastly, I would just like to say thank you. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have left a review, or have left kudos to mine and my friends work...you have no idea how much it warms my heart to see people like what I write and want to read more. So, I say thank you, to each and every review and kudos you have made this fox as happy as can be and I say thank you for it. 
> 
>  
> 
> For now, come, read, enjoy mine and my friends work and have fun, also feel free to read and review some of my friends work like Dragonkinjk, Zerorestraint, and my fellow fox Paperfox, if you love my work you'll there's as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Till next time beauties~


End file.
